Rose's life after shadow kiss
by natalyc
Summary: this story takes off about three weeks after the attack on the academy. dimitri never turned strigoi and is with rose they continue their relationship when something happen that could change roses life better explainion in the prologue and story plz read
1. prologue

Prologue

_A/N hi well this is my first fan fiction. So I really don't know what I'm doing to be honest XD but I had some of my own ideas on how I wanted things to play out….so this is it._

_Plz take it easy on me cuz well this is my first story I have written so….. I hope u enjoy_

Rose's life (after shadow kiss)

Prologue

This story takes place after shadow kiss. But rose managed to save Dimitri. Rose and dimitri aren't letting anything get between them now because they saw just how easy they can lose each other. Nobody knows about them yet. But after three weeks after the attack and most importantly the night they first made love things started to change.

Rose has been feeling strange and one morning woke up and threw up. After an argument with dimitri about her going to the clinic she set off and discovered something huge that could possibly change her life.

The first chapter is taking place after her visit to the clinic.

(things will be better explained in the first chapter enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: finding out

My heart was pounding. _Thump, thump…_

I didn't dare look down or my life could be over. My mom's words crushed into my head like a knife. _"you don't have the life experience for it- you haven't even lived your own life yet. You won't be able to do the kind of job you wish you could." _What will I do? What if I am? I don't want to be a mother. I don't –

"Rose?" Sigh. Lissa.

"yeah?" I said. My voice cracked. "Are you okay?" she was worried. How long was I in here for?

"umm… yeah I'm just …thinking…." Was I really that stupid? Dang what's wrong with me jezzzz.

"in the bathroom? Rose, how long have u been in there? Open the door." Wow I never heard her that worried. Sigh. I got up put the test under the sink in the back. Still not looking at it, and opened the door.

"Rose!" she rushed in and pulled me into a hug. I didn't even realize till now that I had been crying. Oops. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine Lissa. Don't worry, I'm fine." _Why won't she tell me the truth? Mental sigh. I know that she knows that I can tell when she's lying. Her aura's is so dark. What happened to her? Out of the corner of my eye saw a little box. What is that? "Gasp" IS THAT-_

"_Liss? Liss! No, no, no! It's not what you think it is! Let me explain-"_

"_Explain what! If you're taking a pregnancy test then that means that your with someone! I thought we can tell each other anything! You've been keeping secrets from me when I have told you EVERYTHING!"_

"_LISSA! It wasn't something I could tell. Nobody knows! I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't!"_

" _I THOUGHT WE COULD TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! ROSE! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE KINDERGARDEN! WE'RE PRACTICALY LIKE SISTERS! AND YET YOU STILL CANT TELL—"_

"_I couldn't tell you because if I did then Dimitri will be at risk and-"I stop. Time froze. STUPID! Oh my god I can't believe I just said his name. I turned to Lissa. She was frozen. Her mind spun around taking in what I had just said. Through the bond I can tell she was beyond pissed. Shocked. Hurt. And what is that? Happiness?_

"_Rose? You're WITH guardian Belikov? When did this start?" she was suppressing her anger. Now she under stood why I couldn't tell her. Now all she could think about was dimitri and me. Then something hit her hard. "Wait! How can u be pregnant? You're both Dhampirs!"_

"_Well, I don't know yet lissa. I haven't looked at the test yet." I hesitated, and then walked to the sink. As I opened the little cabinets I remembered what happened so make me do the test in the first place._

_[Flashback]_

I woke up feeling well rested. I had an amazing dream of just me and dimitri. Then after I turned to turn off my alarm clock I felt this horrible nauseous feeling. I sat up and it got worse. I felt something coming up, so I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I rushed to the toilet and puked my guts out. That happened for at least ten minutes. When it was over I felt better instantly. I got up and went to the sink to brush my teeth. I showered and got dressed. I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on my door. It was Dimitri. Shit! I forgot about practice! Oh man, am I going to have now. He looked PISSED. Before he could say anything I told him,

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! I just woke up and felt really bad this morning. When I moved I had a nauseous feeling. I threw up for about ten minutes. I'm sorry I at least didn't call you and—". He put his finger on my lips. His face was filled with worry. He walked inside my room and closed the door behind him with his foot. He took me in his arms. He was comforting me.

"It's okay Roza. I'm not mad. Are you okay now? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" He asked soothingly. His fingers were running through my hair. I love when he gets like this. I wish we'd never had to part. Sigh.

"I'm better now. Hungry, but better." He laughed. It was so care free. I love hearing him laugh.

"Ahh Roza. You never change do you. Ha-ha. You could be in danger for your life but you never forget about your stomach." He laughed again.

"What can I say comrade? When this girl's hungry she's hungry." I pulled back enough so he could see me wink. He smiled. God I couldn't help it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his arms and crushed his lips to mine. He chuckled. "Roza" he said against my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Then I felt that same nauseous feeling I had earlier. I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. And I threw up. Again. I sensed Dimitri behind. Then I felt his fingers hold my hair out of my face and rubbed his hand on my back in a soothing gesture. This happened for another ten minutes. When it was over I went over to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked over at the mirror and saw the worry in Dimitri's face. When I finish I walked over to my bed and sat down. Dimitri sat beside me and after a few seconds wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I didn't know what came over me but I suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably. He crushed me to his chest and whispered in Russian. I didn't know what he said but it started to sooth me. When I got in control of myself dimitri put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up.

"You have to go to the nurse Roza. I want you checked out. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please I'll go with you but please I need to know what's wrong." Ugh. I can't refuse when he does that face.

"Fine. I'll go." I put my hair in a messy burn and put on some shoes, then I made my way to the nurse with Dimitri by my side. We go to the nurse and Dr. Olendzki came in.

"Well it's good to see you again Rose. What seems to be the problem?"

"I woke up this morning with a nauseous feeling and when I moved to turn off my alarm clock I felt the urge to throw up. So I ran to the bathroom and puke for like ten minutes. But after I felt totally fine. Then when I started getting ready for school Dimitri came to my room to talk to me because I missed practice. Then I had that urge again so I ran back into the bathroom and threw up again. He told me to come to the nurse, so I'm here"

"okay, Guardian Belikov can you please go out into the waiting room please. I need to talk to Miss Hathaway alone." He looked at me. Silently asking what I wanted.

"It's okay Dim-Guardian Belikov. I'll tell you what's wrong when I'm done here." When Dr. Olendzki turned the other way to get something I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Gathering the strength I needed and reassuring him at the same time. He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Miss Hathaway-"I let go of his hand and turned my attention to the doc. "can u please have a seat in that room please." I got off the seat and went into the room but not before I stole another glace at Dimitri. He gave a little nod. One the doc wouldn't notice. I sat down on the hospital bed and then the doc started with the question,

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"I-what? No. NO! I'm not pregnant! I can't be! The only person I had IT with was a Dhampir! It's impossible!" She was shocked to say the least. I'm guessing she was coming up with some other explanation.

"Well Rose I still want you to take the test if you don't mind." Is she serious?

"But I already told-"

"I know what you said but I still want you to take the test." She walked over to the cabinets. She opened it and pulled out a test. "Here" she handed it to me. I eyed it warily. I put it in my pocket where nobody can see it.

"Is it alright if I can take it in my room please? I-i-I just don't feel conformable here. " I can't believe this.

"Very well. Once you got the results please come back and inform me."

"okay" I said in a small voice. "You can go now." I got up and walked to the door. I felt really out of my mind. I felt like a zombie. My body was here but my mind was somewhere else. As soon as I got to the waiting room Dimitri was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong?" he looked really concerned. I couldn't even answer him. I just gave a small smile and walked back to my dorm. He followed of course. As some as we got inside my room with the door shut he crushed me to his chest and I just cracked. I started sobbing. He started soothing me even though he had no idea why I was crying.

"I'm so scared Dimitri. This can't be happening to me. I'm only eighteen." I was sobbing so hard.

"shhh, Roza its okay. We'll make it through whatever it is together. What did the doctor say?"

"sh-she said th-that I m-might b-be pr-eg-nant." He froze. He pulled away to look at me. There was so much hurt in his face. "Roza? Is it true? Then…who's the father? Who is he?" it was so obvious that he thought I cheated on him. It was in his voice and in his face.

"Dimitri I was not with anyone but you. I love you. Only you. If I am pregnant then it has to be yours because you are the only one I had sex with." He looked relieved. "But how?"

"I don't know." Then he looked at the clock. He said something in Russian - дерьмо - I'm pretty sure he just swore. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a shift." He looked like he was deciding whether or not to stay.

"Dimitri, it's okay. Go. I'll be fine. I promise I'll tell you once I find out. Now go before you get in trouble."

"Okay. I'll go but be careful please. I'll be back once my shift is done." Then he leaned down and kissed me. When he finally pulled away he gave me a hug and left.

[flashback over]

I pulled the test out and handed it to lissa. I didn't look at it. I had a nervous feeling coming from the bond.

"I don't want to look at it Rose. You have to, not me."

"I can't liss. I just can't. I-I don't know if I c-can."

"Rose you have to. It's not my place to see this first. Go on you can do this. And no matter what it says I'll help you okay."

"Thanks liss." I took a deep breath and looked down. I froze. Time seemed like it was slowing. A little plus sign was in that little screen. OH MY GAWD! I felt a little light headed. Probably because I hadn't had any breakfast.

"Rose? Are you okay? You look pale. What does it say?"

"im pregnant."


	3. AN

A/N srry but I forgot to say this in the last chapter!

*important*

I do not own VA ! every character belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead!

I probably will upload new chapter every two days…. Or not less…if not srry but I need to say this because I don't want people to think im taking the credit of the characters cuz im not

Im a huge fan of VA and ill never do that to Richelle

Anyways I hope u enjoyed chapter 1! Plz review


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (OH SHIT!)

_A/N thx u sooo much for those who reviewed ! it means soo much! So im sure u want to read so here's chapter 2 ohhhh and * I don't own VA it belongs to Richelle Mead! The most talented author I have known XD* anyway enjoy! Plz review!_

"NO WAY! Rose! Let me see!" Lissa ran to me and took the test out of my hand. She literally screamed on the top of her lung. "Ohh. My. Gosh! This is great rose! But who's the father?"

"Um" how can I say this, ugh? Come on rose you can trust her. She's your best friend/sister. Tell her. As I was about to tell her there was a knock on the door. "Rose?"

"Shit." I said under my breath. Lissa looked at the door then at me then at the door again. Then it was like you can hear a click sound in her brain. She figured it out.

" Dimitri's the father?." She was so shocked. I sighed. I got up and went to the door to let Dimitri in. One look at my face and he pulled me into his arms. "roza." He whispered.

"What it'd say?" Before I can say anything he seemed to realize that lissa was here. He let go of me and bowed. "Princess." Always so polite. I chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you comrade? Call her lissa!" I laughed. He smiled at me. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Rose? When exactly did this-"She circled her hands around me and dimitri. "Start?" through the bond I felt shock. Curious I went into her head to see what made her that way. What I saw made me pull away. "wow" I whispered. Our auras-mines and dimitri-where like connected but was nothing but red. Lissa has never seen this between two people ever. Dimitri looked at me questionably. "It's nothing" I said. He let it go.

"Liss, I'll tell you everything later alright? I really need to speak to Dimitri right now. How about you get fire boy and meet me in your room in an hour?" Might as well tell Christian.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour" with that she walked out of the room. No doubt that she'll be going to Christian.

"Rose? What did it say?" I had to tell him. "Umm. I'll be right back." I went to the front door of the bathroom and picked up the test where Lissa put it. I took a deep breath and walked back to the bed where Dimitri sat. "Here" I said while I gave him the test.

"wow" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry. If-if you don't want it-it. Ill under-"

"Don't be silly Rose. All I ever dreamed was being able to have a family. And being able to have a family with you? It's all I've ever wanted. I won't leave you, ever. I love you." Then he planted a sweet and loving kiss on my lips. I began crying. "I l-love you t-too." I said after we pulled away. He smiled and kissed me again but this time a little stranger. And things started to heat up like really fast. He pushed me down onto the bed but careful not to out any pressure on my stomach. His hands took place on my body while mine went on his hair. I pulled him closer. When we were just about to take it a little farther the door just fucking opened.

"ROSE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Two words. Oh. SHIT! Dimitri got off me in an instant. He paled at the look my mother gave him. You can tell she was beyond pissed. Her knuckles were white, face red with rage. I gulped.

"Guardian Belikov-" she said through her gritted teeth. "Why the hell did you have her hand on MY daughter?" she was shaking. Oh crap. I looked at Dimitri. I saw that he had a clam face but in his eyes I saw fear. My hand went automatically to my stomach. I remember last time she got angry at me she gave me a black eye. Who knows what she'll do now. He took a deep breath.

"I love your daughter Guardian Hathaway." W-o-W. That's really brave to say. TO THE LEGANDARY GUARDIAN HATHAWAY! If I was in his position I would of ran but if it was for dimitri I would of done anything. I looked back at my mother. I sure wish I hadn't. if possible she look even angrier.

"ROSE!" I jumped. "Why the HELL did you fall for this! Guardian Belikov how DARE you take advantage of MY daughter!" She looked like she was getting ready to punch him. Im NOT going to let that happen.

"HE DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! I LOVE HIM TOO! Please don't hurt him!" I got in front of Dimitri. Blocking any full range my mother had on him.

"Rose can't you see! Are u really that blind! He's using-"

"I WILL _NEVER_ USE ROZA! I love her with my whole heart. She's the best thing that had ever happened to me! I'd never use her." He yelled... AT MY MOM! Oh man! Is he asking for a death wish? I looked at my mother. Her shaking stopped. I'd say she was speechless, but still very pissed off. She took a very long deep breath and calmed down. I looked at the clock. SHIT! I had about five minutes to get to Lissa's room.

"Uhhh Mom?" She looked at me. "I have to get to Lissa. I promised her an explanation to all of this. You can come too. Cause I'd be explaining everything including something very important that you might want to hear." I got my phone out and texted lissa to bring Eddie too. He should know as well. He's like my big brother.

"Very well then." With that she left out the door. "Rose?" Dimitri whispered so only I can hear.

"Yeah?" "I cannot believe that just happened. I thought I was a goner. I have never been so scared for my life in years. Not even when I'm fighting strigoi."

"I know what you mean. I totally thought she was going to punch you! Man I do not know how she'll react to the pregnancy." He paled again. "Do we have too?" he said in a small voice oh who am I kidding ha-ha-ha nope what I mean to say that. He paled slightly. "I know but it won't be something I – I mean WE can't handle. I WONT let her separate us." I smiled. "I guess we should be going now huh comrade?" he nodded "yeah lets go. I'm sure the prin-" I glared at him. "I mean LISSA is wondering where we are." I laughed. "Much better. You see I knew you can do it" I laughed even more. He just shook his head and took my hand in his. Then he leaned down to kiss me. It was a very slow and loving kiss. He pulled away and let go of my hand since we can't afford to get caught by the other novices and walked down to Lissa's room.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (You're WAT!)

A/N hey guys! Well thank u to those who reviewed! They mean a lot to me! Enjoy chapter 3! Oh and * I do not own any of the characters! They belong to Richelle Mead! *

As we walked to the Moroi dorms I couldn't help but wonder how everyone was going to react. Once we reached Lissa's room I checked the bond to see if everyone was there. They were. Ugh let's get this over with. I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and open the door. "ROSE!" I heard someone yell. Then I got tackled in a hug. "How'd it go?" Same old lissa. Always worrying. I looked at my mother. She had her best death glare set on Dimitri. I thought I heard him gulp.

"I'll tell you what happened later liss. Right now, I'm a explain how this even happened." I looked around the room. "You guys should have a seat. This may take a while." They looked curious. Okay well here goes nothing.

"Alright so listen carefully because I am not going to repeat myself." Everyone nodded. "Okay so for those who may not know this Dim-Guardian Belikov and I are "together". Before the attack it wasn't really, what you call a relationship but its official now." I was rewarded by looks of plain shock around the room. Expect for my mother who currently had her "guardian mask" on. "But befo-"

"Wait, so you're telling us you and Belikov are together? Wow Rose I should of known it would have been you." Great, just what I need. Fire boy was teasing me now. But before I could say anything lissa wacked him with her hand on the back for his head earning an "ow!" from Christian.

"Thank you Lissa" I smiled at her. "no problem" she said.

"Ok so as I was saying. This started will, when Dimitri and the other guardians brought Lissa and I back to the academy. But for me it started out just having an attraction to him. I mean who wouldn't!" at this Lissa rolled her eyes and earning a disapproving look from my mother. Plus, gags from Eddie and Christian. "Anyway so nothing really happened back then but my feeling grew stronger with each passing day. Things were pretty boring, besides all the trouble I got into like the things with Lissa, Mia, Victor, ect. But things started to really change when the night the party was on. Lissa got kidnapped-" that earned a shudder her lissa. "By Victor and I was about to tell a guardian when I just couldn't remember anything. Nothing but a little voice in the back of my head saying "to go to Dimitri". I didn't have a choice but to obey. So I sneaked up to his room. I knocked a few times before he answered. He was only wearing pajama bottoms pants. I just took one look at him and I "attacked" him." I saw that this got my mother's attention. "It wasn't an attack spell victor put me though. It was –"

"So you're saying you LIED under OATH at Victor's trail! Rose! Do you know how serious this is?" My mother all but screamed at me. She's starting to annoy me ugh.

"I know mom but I didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean Rosemarie. Are you saying Guardian Belikov MADE you lie?" She said very pissed off and started walking towards Dimitri. I all but screamed "NO! Of course not! He'd never do that! I'm saying I couldn't because the spell inflected on the necklace was a lust charm!" that earned a few "WHATS?" in the room. "If I told them what happened between us then Dimitri would have been FIRED! Or WORSE! In JAIL! I just COULDN'T let that happen to him! Please try to understand mom!" it looked like my mom was fighting an inner battle. But her being my mother must have won because the next thing that came out of her mouth shocked me.

"Rose, I understand why you did it but that's it. I understand but I don't like it. You can get into serious trouble for it. I promise not to tell a soul but this is serious. If someone finds out then BOTH of you well get in SERIOUS trouble." Lissa along with my other friends who were behind her had their mouths wide opened.

"I know mom, I know. But it won't happen I swear. So I was saying it wasn't an attack spell…..it was a lust charm so-"

'I still don't get why the HELL did victor do that to you guys! You guys never did ANYTHING to him!" again I was interrupted but this time by Eddie.

"EDDIE! Shut your trap! And don't yell! Man! What's up with the yelling! I don't want anyone to overhear us Eddy." I shouted at him. And maybe a little glare nothing for him to be scared of. Or so I thought. As I looked at him I could of sworn some color left his face.

"Sorry Rose." I didn't know what came over me but I just started laughing my head off. I'm mean with tears and everything. Damn hormones. Everyone was looking at me like I was a madwomen but liss and Dimitri. Once I calmed down I told eddie that I was sorry for snapping at him.

"okay so I went down to him room and well as soon as I saw him I threw myself at him. I started to kiss his chest because I couldn't reach his lips. Then he pushed me away and asked-"

" I said ' Rose! What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"I walked back and started kissing him again." I blushed. Something I never do but this man is the only person EVER who is capable of doing it. Darn him.

"After that I ask 'Are you drunk?' I swear it was like she was possessed or something." At this he rolled his eyes.

" well at this question I said 'Don't I wish.' Then I went at him again but then I paused and ask 'I thought you wanted to-don't you think I'm pretty?'"

"I got tired of this little game I thought she was doing so I said ' Rose I don't know whats going on but you need to go back to your room.' She tried coming back to me but I grabbed her wrist to she couldn't touch me. Though as soon as I grabbed her skin I felt this golt and forgot everything but her. All I could see her. Her beautiful face. Hear her wonderful voice. I forgot everything about how wrong this was because all I felt was holding her and do a lot more." I was looking at him while he said this. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Damn hormones! Ugh! Then I started laughing uncontrollably. This is really getting annoying.

"I'm fine." I said to everyone once I'd calmed down. They were looking at me like something was seriously wrong with me. "So basically we just kissed for who knows how long. But it was until Dimitri took off the necklace that I had a feeling of waking up. Once then chain left his fingers the feeling of waking up also happened to him. It wasn't until he threw the necklace out the window that I remembered what happened to Lissa. After the rescue dimitri canceled practice to I can 'RECOVER' from the incident. I ran into him at the gym when I came to pick up my bag one day. He told that we should report what happened between us. Of course I told him no because he could get fired and lose his job. But as stubborn as he was he kept telling me that we had to. But victory rolled for my favor but it was short lived because the next things he said hurt me the most."

"I told her 'Even if you choose not to tell, you need to know that it was a mistake. And it's never going to happen again.' Then she told me 'because you're too old for me? Because it isn't responsible?'"

"Wow comrade. Do you remember everything I tell you?" I gave him an elbow to his stomach but very lightly.

"As I was saying so then I told her 'No. because im just not interested in you that way. It only happened because of the spell. Do you understand?'"

"Nope I do not because look where we are right now." I said teasingly. That got a chuckle out of Lissa. "After he told me that nothing happened until I couldn't take the pain anymore. I went to go visit victor because I thought that it was still on. But he told me that it was just me. The feelings I was feeling were my own. So I told him if that was in ourselves then why is dimitri saying he doesn't feel the same. And he told me that he was lying. Then he told me about lissa and that I was her 'shadow kissed guardian'. Asked I him what it meant but then I heard someone come down to cell. It was Strigoi Natalie."

"I heard guardians say that there was strigoi on campus because they found a dead body drained of blood. I went to go check on victor's cell when I heard I scream. And at that moment I knew it was Roza's. I ran as fast as I could to the cell I got there in time to see Natalie throw roza to the wall. I quickly staked her and ran to where Roza was. As I was carrying her to the nurse she kept telling if I was lying before. I didn't know what to do so I told her the truth. I did lie. But only because we were going to be the prin-Lissa's guardians. I knew that if I let her fall for me. At any time a strigoi held me and lissa then I knew she would hesitate which could get Lissa killed." My mom nodded. Huh, I'm guessing she's agreeing with him.

"Knowing me I thought that was a load of bull shit." That got a disapproving look from my mom and dimitri. Through the bond I felt guilt. Loads of it. "Lissa it's not your fault. It would have been the same with anyone."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's my fault that you guys couldn't be happy. "

"It's not Lissa! Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over! It's NOT YOUR FAULT!" I had to make sure that she believed that.

"Okay, okay. It's not my fault but that still doesn't make me feel any better." Through the bond I felt the guilt ease but I still felt some.

"everything was okay but kept feeling the rejection hard. I didn't know what to do. I considered on telling lissa but she was going through a lot at the time so I didn't want her to snap. There was another reason why I didn't tell anyone. For me if I told somebody what I was feeling then it would feel like it was real. Were as I just wanted to forget it. To forget the pain.

Then Christmas was coming around and my mom came for the thing at school. We fought then Tasha invited us to her Christmas gathering. I brought mason because I didn't want to be left alone. I knew that Dimitri would be with tasha and lissa would be with Chris. I didn't count on my mom beening there so it turned out that all mason would do, would be to ask my mom questions. So I just sat there and listened. Before any of that I went to practice and my mom was leading it that morning. I kind of pissed her off-"

"Kind of would be an understatement." Said my mom.

"Yeah well she lost control of her temper-"

"Only you would Hathaway!" said Christian and Eddie at the same time.

"And gave me a black eye. So I was pretty pissed at her. So in my afternoon practice I kind of lent out my anger at Dimitri. Then I kind of kissed him. After that he kind of canceled practice and told me that since Christmas was close I should have a break. But I know it was because of the kiss. So then we hadn't talked since. Okay so after the party that tasha threw. My mom and I went to my room. She wanted to talk and then she told me about the offer Tasha gave Dimitri. To say I was upset would be an understatement. I was hurt. I was so deeply hurt. I tried really hard NOT to cry in front of my mom. I felt to, well actually there were no words to how I was feeling. It was just so strong. But what I felt the most was longing and regret. But I also felt remorse. I felt so sad because I couldn't give Dimitri what he wanted most. A family. I knew that Tasha would be more than willing to give him one. Because she loves him as well. All he ever wanted was a family of his own. It killed me that I couldn't give him one." By this I ended up crying. Dimtri wrapped his arms around me and one of his hands ended up on my stomach. He whispered "I think now is the time to tell them." I nodded at him. I took a deep breath.

" okay so I have an announcement. What I'm about to tell you is so important to me and Dimitri. I have recently found out that-that I'm pregnant." I heard two gasps but that didn't matter to me expect when someone shouted "WHAT?"

"ROSEMARIE MARIE HATHAWAY! Are you the father guardian belikov?" she said while she started to walk towards us. Knuckles white. Face red with furry. Her ultimate Hathaway glare pointed at Dimitri. "yes Guardian Hathaway. I am." As he said this I moved so that I was in front of him. My mom's face turned into a complete face or terror. If you'd look at her right now you'd poo in your pants right at the spot. Then out of nowhere she came running at us. Her fist coming towards me because I was in the way. With a speed I couldn't think was possible Dimitri pushed me out of the way and into the bed. But he didn't have time to get out of the way. My mom's fist land on his stomach with a loud THUMP! My mouth turn into a O. Dimitri fell into his knees with his hands on his stomach. I snapped.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Darkness gone wild)

_A/N thank you to those who reviewed! They mean a lot to me! Enjoy chapter 4! (to me these is my fav chapter so far. I have in total sic chapter written in my notebook but not in the computer. That's why I have update regularly. I don't have that much time. Last chapter I woke up yesterday at 4 a.m to type because my dog woke me up so anyway enjoy!) * I do not own any of these characters expect the baby in future chapters! *_

"MOM! WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I jumped out of the bed and rushed to dimitri pushing my mother out of the way towards Eddie where he grabbed her. Dimitri was still on the ground holding his stomach tightly.

"dimitri? Are you already? Baby speak to me!" I took Dimitri in my arms while tears ran down.

"I think she broke a rib." He sounded like he was in pain. A LOT of pain. Anger rushed through me. While lissa got up and healed dimitri my eyes were on my mother. She was trying to get out of Eddie's grip. Suddenly all the darkness that was inside lissa went into me. Which only made me angrier. I didn't even think of what I was doing until my mother was just at arm's length from me. I pushed her to the ground.

"WHY! Why the HELL did you punch him! If it weren't for dimitri you would have punch ME! That amount of force would have KILLED my baby!"

"HE DESERVED IT! He ruined your chances at being an AMAZING guardian by making you PREGANT! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP! HE'S SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! I'M _NOT ALLOWING THIS!" _She screamed at me while getting up off the floor.

"WHAT IF I DON'T _WANT_ TO BE A GUARDIAN ANYMORE? WHAT IF I JUST WANT TO JUST HAVE A HAPPY FAMILY WITH DIMITRI? THAT _DOESN'T_ INVOLVE PROTECTING ANYONE BUT _DIMITRI AND MY BABY!_" by this point I was shaking with rage. "YOU don't have ANY right to tell ME what to do in MY life! You were NEVER there! You never even saw me GROWUP! You were NEVER there for things mothers should! All my life I was ALONE! I had NO family! It wasn't till lissa came into my life that I had someone to count on! But it didn't matter! All I ever wanted was to feel LOVED! How do you think I felt when Lissa's parents were killed in the accident? How I felt when I DIED in the accident? They were the only ones who were like my mom and dad to me! How do you think I felt when I had to go through SHIT the past year without anyone to help me! It wasn't till I met Dimitri that I actually felt LOVED. He made me the person who I am today! All you did was make it HARDER! I LOVE Dimitri and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" then I punched her in her face. I could have sworn I heard a 'CRACK!' sound. I was right. It was her jaw.

"ROSE!" shouted lissa. Now instead of holding on to my mom Dimitri and Eddie where holding onto ME.

"LET ME _GO_!" I shoved on them. "SHE HAS TO _PAY_! SHE deserves this! NOOO! LISSA! DON'T HEAL HER!" The look on my mom's face showed that she was in a lot of pain. I smiled at that. But still didn't stop me from getting loose. I felt Eddie's grip loosing so I gave him a kick behind the legs which made him fall down and released my arm. Then I turned towards Dimitri and pushed him hard. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt me. But he also understood that this wasn't ME. But my mind was too clouded with rage to think about anything. I pushed Dimitri to the ground. Without me noticing Eddie had pushed me onto dimitri. Then dimitri wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so that he was on top.

"ROZA, PLEASE! FIGHT IT! FIGHT THE DARKNESS!" I kept struggling. Trying to get dimitri off of me. But he was too heavy. "ROZA, THIS ISN'T YOU! FIGHT IT! PLEASE! DO IT FOR ME! DO IT FOR OUR BABY! FIGHT IT!" I kept fighting and fighting. "LET ME GO! DIMITRI! GET THE FUCK OFF!"

" Roza please! Fight the darkness! Do it for the sake of our little angel! The darkness can affect him too! Please!" then he lowered his face to mine so we were a few centimeters apart. "This is the woman I fell I love with" he whispered. Then he kissed me. I was still struggling but then the darkness started to fade and I started to kiss him back. My body was shaking but not from anger anymore. From fear. He realized this and pulled away. "Roza" he whispered then he got me into his arms. I started crying. Like really hard. Tears streaming down. Heartbreaking sobs were stuck in my throat so it sounds like I was choking. He picked me up bridle style and started to walk out the door.

"WHERE are you TAKING her?" my mom said through her gridded teeth.

"AWAY FROM YOU! You have NO right to be asking ME THAT QUESTION. But if you must know im taking her to her room. She doesn't need you right now. So just go. You've done enough. I hope for your sake that this didn't affect the baby or I will hold YOU responsible." With that he left the room with me in his arms. Everyone was looking at us as we or well he walked to my room.

"Give me your keys, my love" he said softly. I dug in my pocket and found my key. I handed it to him. He opened the door and walked in. as soon as we were in he closed the door with his foot and locked it. He took me to the bed and set me down. "What's bothering you my Roza?" he asked me.

I'm scared. I'm totally scared. Everything….everything I have read, learns, experienced is all leading up to what I have feared the most. I'm becoming like her. Like Anna. What happened today, it could only be the beginning? The beginning of me turning into Anna. I just feel out of control sometimes. And sometimes I might not have you with me. What if I get too crazy and try to kil-"

"No."

"What?" He was shaking his head.

"I said no. it won't happen to you. You are the strongest person I have met. You'll be able to do this. Just remember that you have me. You have your friends. And you have our baby. Remember you're not alone. Not anymore. I'll be with you forever. I'll help you through this forever. And I'll love you and our baby forever. I'll never leave you. Ever. Never think you're in this alone because you're not. You have ME. And you'll have me forever." I felt tears run down my face. But this time they were happy tears. (Damn hormones are ruining me) I thought. I took his face in my hands and brought his face to me. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too Roza. With all my heart I love you. It will always be YOURS." Then he kissed me.

_A/N okay so I might not be able to update tomorrow but I'll try my best to __ I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I have fun writing this. See yea! PLZ REVIEW they mean a lot to me _


	7. AN 2

A/N

IM SOOO SRRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT IM WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEEK

JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP THE NEXT CHAPTER I PUT UP WILL HAVE I THINK ONE 'M' SCENCE IN IT. IM JUST GIVING A LITTLE HEADS UP FOR THOSES WHO DON'T READ 'M' SCENCES.

ILL HAVE THEM LABLED WHEN THEY START AND FINISH FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ THEM.

THE NEXT CHAPTER 'WILL' BE UP BEFORE I GO TO BED I PROMISE!

AND THX FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT ON THE LAST CHAPTER !


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Dimitri)

_A/N okay I'm sooo sorry! I've just been so busy….but this chapter was a little awkward to write….but I finished …..If you read the last A/N then you'll know what to expect…. I hope you like it….it's my first time writing this kind of scene so if you don't like it then I'm sorry__. *I don't own VA!* ENJOY!_

Last time on Roses life after shadow kiss: _"No."_

_ "What?" He was shaking his head._

_ "I said no. it won't happen to you. You are the strongest person I have met. You'll be able to do this. Just remember that you have me. You have your friends. And you have our baby. Remember you're not alone. Not anymore. I'll be with you forever. I'll help you through this forever. And I'll love you and our baby forever. I'll never leave you. Ever. Never think you're in this alone because you're not. You have ME. And you'll have me forever." I felt tears run down my face. But this time they were happy tears. (Damn hormones are ruining me) I thought. I took his face in my hands and brought his face to me. "I love you" I whispered._

_ "I love you too Roza. With all my heart I love you. It will always be YOURS." Then he kissed me._

(dimitri) chapter 5

** *M* scene (don't read this section if you don't like reading this type of stuff. Skip down to the next bold face to continue the story **** enjoy P.S this is my first ever so for those who do read this I hope you like it. If not…well worth a try XD right? Anyway ENJOY!)**

His lips felt like heaven. I melted under his touch. His hands roomed my body. His touch made me have butterflies in my stomach. I moaned as he kissed my neck. My hands roomed his perfect muscular chest. It felt so fucking hard yet very smooth, soft, and warm. He started to kiss my lips again with such passion that me moaned loudly. "Dimitri" he smiled on my lips. His hand grabbed hold on my shirt and started to pull it off me. Then he reconnected his lips to mines. He had me in between the bed and him. And to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. We continued to kiss for like, well I really don't know. Though to be honest I don't really care. I felt Dimitri's hands go to the clip of my bra. And in one swift motion he had it off. The way he looked at me made me feel so many things. Before I knew it he had his mouth on my left breast. He started to suck and lick it. I felt so overwhelmed that I gasped and moaned so fucking loud. "ohh g** dimitri!" I moaned again. It felt so good. It's been so long since the last time we made love.

As he was sucking and licking my breast I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then I let my hands roam his perfect and godlike body. He switched to my right and made sure that it got the same attention my left did. I started to feel wetness on my underwear. Then his hand grabbed hold of both my breasts and started to massage them. And let me tell you it felt so fucking good. I was getting wetter. My hands went to his pants and started to unbuckle them. I pulled down his pants till my arms couldn't reach any farther. Dimitri kicked them off and started to do the same with mine. Soon we were both in our underwear. And let me tell you my underwear was soaked, though he seemed to like it. His lips attacked mines and things heated up so fast that we didn't even notice that we had gotten off each other's underwear. We were both panting by the time we pulled away. I loved the way he looked at me. It was like I was the most beautiful and the sexiest person on the planet. We locked eyes and I could see he was asking me if it was okay to enter me like the gentleman he is. I could only nod. Then I felt him at my center. His erection slowly made his way in me. I almost forgot how BIG he was. I'm glad he took it slow. That way I can get use to him being inside me. All I felt was pain at first, which is why I gasped. But then it slowly faded away and turn into appsolute pleasure. I felt so at ease and I forgot everything that happened today. All I could think about was Dimitri. My Dimitri. The love of my life. my soul mate. As he made love to me I had no dout in my mind that he loved me. That I was his, like he was mine. We understood each other better then we knew ourselves.

***M* scene over (how do you think? Remember that this is the first so…. Enjoy the rest***

When it was over we laid down in each other's arms and went into a peaceful sleep. When I woke up I felt so at ease that I sighed dreamily. Strong arms were around me and his hand was on my stomach. (Last night was so amazing) I thought. My head was on his chest. I could feel his breathing. His chest going up and down slowly, which can only mean he was still sleeping. I looked at the clock and it said 5:09am. (Hell no! 'Inside groan' why did I wake up so fucking early?) Just as I was about to go back to sleep I felt really weird. After about two seconds I felt really nauseas. I shot up and off the bed to the bathroom, successfully waking up Dimitri in the progress. "Roza?" I was in front of the toilet about to answer him when I threw up. I heard him get off the bed and in the bathroom in record time. I felt him behind me. He grabbed my hair so it would meet my vomit. "How are you feeling?"

"What-" I coughed "the hell-" cough "does you-" threw up "think-" cough. I groaned. I heard him chuckle at me. He was rubbing my back in smoothing gestures which I must say felt good. When It was over I stayed on the floor. "Ugh, I fucking hate morning sickness." I groaned.

"Come on Roza. You should shower and get your hair cleaned up. Unless your planning on smelling like vomit all day." He said while turning on the shower. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Would you like to join me?" I asked putting on best my man eater smile. "I'd be most honored to Roza." I'd say we spend a good hour and a half in the shower. It was around 7:00am (vamp time) when we on out of the shower. Once were dressed, which took forever because we kepted stopping to kiss, Dimitri was brushing my hair. He told me before that since he had three sisters he had been doing this for a long time.

"Rose?" "yeah?"

"Well since your classes doesn't start till another hour, how about i try to convince headmistress to let you come with me to pick up my ma, my sister Karolina, and her son Paul?"

"Wait! Are you saying that your family's here!"

"Well, their plane should be arriving in about half an hour to an hour at the most. Would you like to come?" I saw something in his face that I only see when he is talking about his family but this is way beyond that. I can tell his really excited to see his family. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Of Course! Why wouldn't i? I always wanted to meet them!" I turned around and gave him a hug. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting them!" he picked me up and spanned me around. "I know." He said. Then he kissed me. When he pulled away we were both gasping for breath.

"I think you should go to breakfast and eat something while I go ask headmistress. My two angels need to eat." He said. I agreed without thinking. "Okay. Good because I'm HUNGRY. We need to eat." Then I laughed. Then something came to me. Shit. "Dimitri! We forgot to tell the Doc! And OHH MY G** we need to tell," I gulped. "headmistress Kirova. Soon I won't be able to go to my fighting classes!"

"Calm down roza. It will all be just fine. I'm sure between me and Alberta we can make sure you'll be able to graduate. I will do everything I can to make sure you graduate." Then he kissed my forehead. "Now go get some breakfast. We will tell them when we get back. So don't worry."

"Your right, I'm sure they'll understand. Okay then, I'll go get some breakfast," then I said sarcastically "if I can move after everything we did last night AND this morning." I winked. He laughed.

"Ah Roza the things you do to me" he said while shaking his head. "I'll come get you at breakfast. Make sure you eat. I have to go now." Then he kissed my lips.

"Okay," I said when he pulled away. "I love you" I whispered. "As I love you, my precious Roza." Then he turned around and out the door. Suddenly I felt excitement through the bond and got pulled in Lissa's head.

_A/N hope you liked this! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long! It's just that on Friday I stayed up till like four and my mom caught me up that late so she didn't let me use the computer till Saturday afternoon. But then I had to babysit and stay over my aunts….then this morning and afternoon I had to babysit four of my cousins and do my homework so …yeah…..soo sorry once again! Hoped you like this chapter! __ Please review! See yea!_


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Lissa's your what!)

_A/N OM G** IM SOOOOO SRRY! IVE BEEN SOO BUSY I NEVER HAD TIME TO SIT AND WRITE. Homework has been keeping most of my time but then volleyball on Tuesday and Thursday. And on Wednesday I had to go to open house for Monroe tech….Etc….. But here is chapter 6! ENJOY! *I don't own VA*_

_**Last time on Rose's life after shadow kiss: "Ah Roza the things you do to me" he said while shaking his head. "I'll come get you at breakfast. Make sure you eat. I have to go now." Then he kissed my lips.**_

"_**Okay," I said when he pulled away. "I love you" I whispered. "As I love you, my precious Roza." Then he turned around and out the door. Suddenly I felt excitement through the bond and got pulled in Lissa's head.**_

Chapter 6:

The first thing I noticed was that lissa was with Christian. I saw he had a big, wait holdup, HUGE smile on his face. (Why?) I thought. Then Lissa looked back down to what seems to be the reason for her happiness. _**(A/N what do you think it is?)**_ But before I could see it more clearly she looked back at Christian and screams and jumped on him. She like literally _jumped_ on him, which caused them both to fall on the floor. He laughed.

"So is that a yes?" he asked with a smile. (Yes? To what?)

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" i-Lissa shouted. Christian face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. He kissed me-Lissa. I tried to find out why lissa was so fucking happy about. But I know that I had to get out before things got hot and heavy between them. But it wasn't necessary because Lissa pulled away from the kiss and said, "We should go Chris. I bet Rose is waiting for us and because I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast." He frowned. (Apparently he wanted to do something else then eat…..ummmmm I wonder what it could be.) I thought sarcastically.

"Fine. Let's go gets some grab." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled me- (ugh) Lissa up. (im still not used to being in lissa's head still.) She had a big smile on her face. (WHY! UGH I HATE NOT KNOWING!) Then I got pulled out of lissa's head. I was back in my room looking very confused. (What just happened?) I thought. _Rose? Are you at breakfast? I REALLY need to tell you something._ Lissa. But then the bond was blocked. Hummmm I guess she doesn't want me to know through the bond. A few moments later I heard this really LOUD rumble. It took me a moment to realize that it was my stomach. (wow) I thought.

I put on some sneakers and my sliver stake. (They gave me one after the attack. They think that since I killed more than anyone at the attack, that I should have one just in case. Dimitri was so proud.) then I went to the dining hall. On my way there though, I found Eddie talking to some other novice. He saw me and told bye or something to I think was Mike. (I'm going to put some random people. So just bear with me ) he was a senior novice too. Actually he had two _molnija_ because a strigoi and his partner had gotten into the moroi dorms. A guardian was killed and his sliver stake was thrown to where some of the senior novices were. They were protecting their moroi. (Remember the attack happened during the field experience.) Mike happened to grab the stake and killed the strigoi while he was feeding on the guardian. His partner got pissed and attacked him but another guardian grabbed her and mike staked her. Sadly the other guardian died of blood loss. He earned his molnija marks during the ceremony.

"Rose! Hey wait up!" Eddie shouted. I love Eddie he was like my big brother I never had. I was lucky to have a friend like him. "Hey, Eddie! What's up?" I can tell he was happy about something. He had a big smile on his face. But Eddie and I didn't have a bond so I have to find out the old fashion way.(ugh) "nothing I was just talking to Mike and he said he heard a couple of guardians say that they were gonna give us senior novices a week off! Isn't it great!" as soon as I heard this i got really excited!

"What! NO FUCKING WAY! Are u shitting me! That's great! Oh I can use a break." I laughed at myself. (Oh g** please don't let my hormons ruin this :D)

"I know right! I hope that it starts today cuz im sorry to say this but I still sore from all that happened in the attack. But don't tell that to lissa! She'll want to heal me and then the darkness will affect-" his voice turn into a whisper so that only I can hear. "You and the baby" I smiled. See? This is why I loved Eddie he is just too sweet. I hope he finds his other half. He deserves it. He's been through a lot, just like I have. "aww thanks Eddie" I hugged him. (I know, I know! It's the hormones! I'm sorry! :D) I pulled away and I swear a couple of people where looking at us. But mostly it was moroi. You know how it is. Moroi LOVE to gossip. He smiled.

"No problem rose. I'm just looking out for my little niece OR nephew." he winked. I laughed and pushed him. "Shut up." I said playfully. "So where you headed?" he asked. "Oh I was going to the cafeteria. I'm hungry, which mean so is my baby. And apparently Lissa want to see me. She was extremely excited this morning. Something wonderful must have happened to her. But she's blocking the bond so….. Yeah." He chuckled. "I bet you must LOVE the suspense of not knowing" he said with a smirk. "whatever." I rolled my eyes.

We got to the commons and got our food. I got four donuts, a plate of eggs, milk, and an apple. Eddie raised an eyebrow (damn him!) and said "really rose? You're gonna finish all of that? Damn!" I just laughed. I found Lissa smiling like a fool. Eddie and I took our sits in the table and began eating.

"DAMN ROSE! How can you eat so much food and yet be so sexy and skinny?" I heard a voice say behind me. Mike. "I burn it off." I said with an are-you-seriously-that-dumb look. "And I'm just really, really hungry." He laughed. "I'll say!" he rolled his eyes and walked away. I turned to lissa. "SOO….WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TELL ME!" I yell/whispered. She blushed and lowered her head to me so that only I can hear. "I'm…..engaged!" she whispered excitedly. WHAT! "WHAT!" I yelled. I think I said it too loud because everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Oh boy. "Sorry, I just got a little excited. My bad, you can go back doing whatever." They didn't. They just kept staring. "ARE YOU FUCKING DEATH OR SOMETHING? GO BACK DOING WHAT EVER YOU WERE DOING AND STOP STARING! GET A LIFE!" I shouted angrily.(These hormones AHHHHH!) They quickly stopped staring and went back to their own business. I turned back to lissa. "Your what?" I shouted/whispered. "I'm engaged." She whispered again. Then I just burst and got off my sit and went to hug Lissa. "I'm sooo happy for you!" I whispered to her. But I can tell through the bond that she was keeping something else from me. "lissa? What are you keeping from me?" she looked uncomfortable. Like someone I didn't like was coming here or something. "Well you remember tasha right?" tasha? Huh. That chick who keeps trying to take dimitri away from me even though she doesn't know it? Yeah I remember her and also Christian's aunt. "Yeah….. Why?"

"Well….she-" but she got cut off by someone shouting "Rose!" it was dimtri. He came running to our table. "It's time to go." He said. I smiled. "Okay, Let's go." I said while getting the remaining three donuts. I finished everything else. "Bye liss. I'll see you and Fireboy later." With that I left with Dimitri.

_A/N again sooo sorry about the VERY late update! I just had been sooo busy. But I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. (Since I have no skewl Monday ill have it up by then if not sooner.) Hoped you liked it! _


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (the car ride )

_A/N thx you for those who reviewed! And again so sorry for the very late update of the last chapter __I hope to update at least three more chapters before I go back to school on Tuesday. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! * I don't own VA *_

**Last time on rose's life after shadow kiss: "Well you remember tasha right?" tasha? Huh. That chick who keeps trying to take dimitri away from me even though she doesn't know it? Yeah I remember her and also Christian's aunt. "Yeah….. Why?" "Well….she-" but she got cut off by someone shouting "Rose!" it was dimtri. He came running to our table. "It's time to go." He said. I smiled. "Okay, Let's go." I said while getting the remaining three donuts. I finished everything else. "Bye liss. I'll see you and Fireboy later." With that I left with Dimitri.**

Chapter 7 (A/N enjoy!)

As dimitri and I walked to the car, he noticed what I was eating and laughed.

"Rose, shouldn't you eat healthier? I'm mean just until the baby's born?" he said amused. I was shocked though. "Are you saying I'm fat?….. Don't answer that. No, why? I'm carving donuts even more than usual. Which can only mean the baby wants it to, so there." I said rolling my eyes. He shocked his head. "Okay then. Blame it on the baby I see." Then he laughed. "I'm not blaming it on the baby! What I'm saying is in fact true!" I half whispered half shouted. "Okay, okay! I believe you, please don't get angry! I don't want a rose tantrum." he put his hand in a surrendering gesture. "Are you saying that you don't like me being angry? Are you scared of me or something?" I elbowed him in the rib. I swear I saw so many novice and moroi looking at us. Some had this look that I know way to well. They had an idea of another rumor. (Oh boy) this won't end well. "dimitri" I whispered. "What?" he looked at me. "I'm afraid there is going to be a new story going around the school." He looked confused. "Look around" he looked up and saw that there were people looking at us. "Oh" was all he said.

I think I was not lucky this morning, because who I saw standing in our way of getting to the garage made my blood boil. "Rose. I need to speak to you." Jesse. His face was angry.

"What do you want?" I said in my guardian mask. "I need to speak to you," then he looked at dimitri. "ALONE" he said while he glared at him. I got extremely angry.

"Whatever you're going to say to me, you can say in front of dim-guardian Belikov." I said in a hard voice.

"Fine whatever, I'm only going to tell you this once so listen." He said with a look of pure hatred. He was looking at me straight in the eye. "You're going to tell everyone that what you said about it beening my fault that the strigoi was able to get pass the wards was lie." He said deadly. Ha! Like he scares me. I also notice that he was using compulsion. "WHY THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU USING COMPULSION ON ME! DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO FUCKING BEAT YOU UP AGAIN! AND HELL TO THE FUCK NO IM NOT GOING TO SAY THAT! IT _IS_ YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MANA GROUP! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT LISSA GOT HURT! IT'S YOUR FAULT MOLLY GOT TURNED! IT'S YOUR FAULT ALL OF THOSE GUARDIANS DIED! IT'S _YOUR_ FAULY I ALMOST LOST EDDIE AND DIMITRI! IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT THAT THE WARDS GOT WEAKENED! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT WASN'T! YOUR JUST A FUCKING SELFISH, SPOILT, ASSHOLE, SON OF A BITCH PERSON I HAVE MET! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY _BEFORE_ I MAKE YOU!" he paled, but stood his ground, Bitch. "No. Not till you tell them it wasn't." I snapped. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY! YOUR COMPULSION DOESN'T WORK ON ME. SO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IM GONING TO DO WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT! YOU'RE LUCKY THE GUARDIANS CAME WHEN THEY DID. I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. AND I WOULD HAVE ENJOYED IT. A SON OF A BITCH LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE ROYAL." Dimitri was holding me back before I can punch him. What he said made him made though. "And your nothing but a blood wore! A crazy bitch blood wore! You don't deserve to go to this academy! Headmistress should have sent you off to the blood whores when they brought you back! You're _nothing_!" Dimitri let go of me and went for Jesse. Before he could react Dimitri had him hanging on his collar of his shirt with his hands. He was lifted off the ground by five feet. I can easily see that he was scared shitless. (ha! Take that BITCH!) I thought.

"You listen Mr. Zeklos and you listen good. You will NEVER speak you rose like that again understood. And using compulsion isn't going to help you. And rose is right. You are the must selfish, spoilt, asshole, son of a bitch person I have met. You are a disgrace to your family. I should know. I was friends with Ivan Zeklos. I know him and he was what a Zeklos should be. Not a man whore. If you ever use compulsion again on another person you will get punished. And it will hurt. A LOT and I also agree that it is your fault that the strigoi got in in the first place. So don't try anything, because you will enter the pain of a life time. Also if you ever, EVER as so much say anything about Roza again you will be mine. Now GO!" he let go of Jesse and he ran as fast as he could out of here. I didn't know what came over me but I just freaking started laughing my ass off. Dimitri, look really mad but controlled it. "Let's go rose." Then he went into the garage and into the car. I followed him and went into the passenger seat. As I got in I noticed Dimitri was trying really hard to calm down.

"Dimitri? Baby, are you alright?" I touched his arm. He had his face in his hands. "no" was all he said. I moved so that I was facing him. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the garage. Nope, empty. I placed my hands on his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face and brought them to my mouth. I kissed both of his hands. I let go of one of his hands and placed a hand on his face. Making him look at me. His eyes had so much agony in them. "Dimitri. Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this. In so much pain." I whispered. "It's nothing. It's just that I was about to lose all control of myself. I would have hurt him or worse. I-i-I don't know why I'm losing my self-control. I just wanted to HURT him so badly." He looked down in shame. I grabbed hold of his chin and lifted his face up so that I can see him directly in his eyes. "Dimitri, don't ever say that. You wouldn't have hurt him. You're not losing your control. To be honest if you have he would have deserved it. He's the one who pushed your buttons. He's the one who didn't listen in the first place. Don't blame yourself because it's not your fault." Then I kissed him. I felt him kissed back intently. He pulled me closer with his hands. He licked my bottom lip silently asking for entrance, which I happily agreed. We had a full make out session for like ten minutes. Then his phone started to ring. He gave a disappointed sigh and started the car with one hand and the other to answer the phone.

"Guardian Belikov" then his face lit up. "Yes mama I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm sorry for taking so long it's just that something happened that needed to be dealt with." He laughed at something. "Yes mama I'll be there soon. Bye." Then he pressed this button and the garage door open. He sped down all the way till the gates. The guards allowed us to pass. And then we met a road filled with nothing but trees around it. I was looking out the window when dimitri grabbed hold of my hand with one of his. "Can you put on some music?" I asked. Then I thought I saw him smirk but h got rid of it pretty fast. "Sure Roza" then while he turned on the radio I suddenly remember that all he listened to was old songs. On boy.

"Dimitri, can I play this one song. I wanted to sing you this for a long time but never got the chance to." He looked surprised. "You can sing?" he asked. "Yeah, I have been able to do it for a long time. When lissa and I ran away it was one of the things I loved to do. I was in my room the other day and found this song. It's called 'Your guardian angel' it's from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus(A/N *I do not own this song! This was written by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!* But I love this song so I thought that she should sing ) I fell in love with it." He looked thoughtful. "Alright let's hear it." I plugged my ipod into the radio and played the song. The song starts: (guitar plays)

**When i see your smile**

**Tears run down my face**

**I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figure out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find**

**Deep inside me I can be the one**

**[chorus] **

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay….**

**Seasons are changing**

**and waves are crashing**

**and stars are falling all for us**

**days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**[chorus]**

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

**Cause your my, your my, my,**

**My true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cause I'm here…..**

**For you….**

**Please don't walk away…..**

**And please tell me you'll stay…..**

**Woah….**

**Stay…**

**Woah…..**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray…**

**[chorus]x2**

**(songs ends by fading)**

"Wow Roza that was amazing." He said while bring my hand to his mouth and kiss it. I blushed. "Can I sing another?" he looked thoughtful. I elbowed him. "I'm kidding Roza yes you can." He laughed. I remember that I saved this one song in my iPod. "The next song is called 'what dreams are made of' by Hillary duff. (A/N* I do not own this song either!* and this song just popped in my head while typing this chapter. I get that this is REALLY an old song but oh well XD) Song starts:

**hey now,hey now **

**hey now,hey now **

**have you ever seen such a beautiful night **

**i could almost kiss the stars **

**are shinning so bright **

**when i see you smiling **

**i go oh oh oh **

**i would never want to miss this coz in my heart **

**i know what this is **

**hey now,hey now **

**this is what dreams are **

**made of **

**hey now,hey now **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**ive got somewhere i belong **

**ive got somebody to love **

**this is what dreams... **

**are made of **

**have you ever wondered what life is about **

**you ca search the world **

**and never figure it out **

**you dont have to sail the oceans,no no no **

**happiness is no mistery **

**and here and nowits you and me and... **

**hey now,hey now **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**hey now,hey now **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**ive got somewhere i belong **

**ive got somebody to love **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**open you're eyes **

**shout to the sky **

**when i see you smiling i go **

**oh oh oh **

**yesterday our **

**life was flummer **

**now everythings technicolor **

**hey now,hey now **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**hey now,hey now **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**ive got somewhere i belong **

**ive got somebody to love **

**this is what dreams are made of **

**[song ends]**

"I know this is what my dream is made of" he said with a wink. I blushed. Again. After about fifteen more minutes I could see that airport. I suddenly felt very nervous. As though he could sense my discomfort his squeezed my hand for comfort. He parked at one of spaces opened. Then we got out highly alert because the sun has already set. We walked in the airport to where his family was supposed to meet him. I saw ahead of us and saw a woman who looked a little older than dimitri but looked like him. Then before I can say anything we both heard a really loud "DIMKA!" followed by him being hugged by two women.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (meeting the family [some XD])

A/N so I checked my mail and was shocked to see all of those who favorite and alerted this story so I'm going to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here's chapter 8! Oh and I'm kind of running out of ideas so if you want review some things you might want to see in this story and I'll try to fit it in here *I don't own VA* enjoy! AND IM SOOOO SOOOOO SRRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE!

**Last time on Rose's life after shadow kiss: He parked at one of spaces opened. Then we got out highly alert because the sun has already set. We walked in the airport to where his family was supposed to meet him. I saw ahead of us and say a woman who looked a little older than dimitri but looked like him. Then before I can say anything we both heard a really loud "DIMKA!" followed by him being hugged by two women.**

Chapter 8:

"Димка, как ты сын!"(Dimka, it's been so long!") his mother said. Though I don't have the slightest idea of what she said. She pulled out of the hug. But the other woman didn't let go. Suddenly she shouted,

"младший брат! Ее было так давно" (Baby brother! It's been so long) I'm guess that this woman was Karolina because she was his only sister here (XD) so I guess that makes it pretty obvious. "Каролина, это приятно видеть вас тоже. Где Пол?" (Karolina, it's nice to see you too. Where's Paul?) I'm guessing he just asked where little Paul was. Little did he know that Paul was sneaking up on him. This made Karolina smile and said, "Ну что ж, он прав позади вас." (Well, he's right behind you.) just as Paul launched himself on Dimitri's back. "Эй! Павел им будет вам!" (Hey! Paul I'm going to get you!) okay I'm totally lost. But I laughed when I saw Dimitri grab Paul from his back and started tickling him. My laugh got the attention of his mother.

"Hello, please excuse me for being impolite. My name is Olena Belikov, I'm Dimitri's mother. My I ask who you might be?" she asked in a sweet voice. One look at her and the first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were the same beautiful brown as Dimitri's. They had the same depth to them as dimitri's. I smiled. "Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway it's nice to finally meet you too." dimitri stopped playing with Paul and came behind me. "Ma, this here is my student Rose. She is the one I have talked to you about." I pulled dimitri down so I can whisper in his ear, "does she know about us yet?" he shook his head. I frowned. "I wanted to tell them the right way, in person, not through the phone Roza." I smiled then I nodded. "okay" I turned back to his mother. She had a curious look on her face. I felt a sudden pull on my leg. I looked down and saw that it was Paul trying to get my attention. He had as well the same brown eyes and he looked so much like Dimitri. This made me smile. "yes?"

"Are you a guardian just like my uncle Dimka?" he said in a sweet innocent voice.

"No Paul, but I will be soon" he's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" he asked shocked. I gave him a mysterious smile. "Because I know _everything_." I looked up at dimitri and he was holding back a laugh. I didn't get why but I took a peek at Paul and saw a look of horror on his face. I just couldn't help it anymore, and I started laughing. And laughing, and laughing. I noticed Dimitri was laughing with me too because he had tears running down his cheek. I turned to face Paul and gave him my "puppy dog" face (XD).

"Sorry Paul, I didn't mean to scare you buddy. Will you forgive me?" it took him five seconds watching my face for him to launch himself into my arms. I was careful not to let him hit my stomach. Of course being Dimitri's mother, Olena saw me carefully catch Paul and watch as he hugged me tightly. After looking at me and observing my movements she ask me "THE QUESTION"

"Rose? My dear why are your movements so… careful. From what I heard from Dimka you love to be very wild and active." I quickly looked at dimitri and saw him give a little nod telling me that it was okay to tell them. I also noticed that Paul had a worry expression on his face.

"Did I hurt you Roza?" He asked.

"Of course not Paul! Don't think that. You didn't hurt me at all. It's just that I need to be careful that's all." Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled.

"Olena, I'd love to explain to you why but this really isn't the best place to discuss this. Why don't we have Dimitri get your luggage's' into a cart and get to the car. It's getting late and I don't really want to face Strigoi this instant." I caught Dimtri's eye and he nodded. He went and grabbed a cart from that cart place. Then started putting the luggage's' onto it. I started to lead them out the door and into the night. The temperature seemed to have dropped a lot. I shivered in my sweater. Apparently Dimitri noticed and was at my side in an instant. "Are you okay Roza?" I nodded. He noticed that my teeth were chattering and took off his jacket. I started to protest but he already was putting it on me. "I-it's okay Dimitri." But I didn't argue any further because he Duster was really warm and smelled like him. I smiled and took a deep breath. "yumm" was what I was thinking. I noticed his mom had a smile on her face. "hum wonder what's that about." I thought. Once we arrived to the car I tried to help Dimitri with the luggage's' but he was having none of that. "No. You can't lift heavy things anymore Roza. You know that." He had a point. UGH! This is going to be a LONG 9 months. "Why can't she lift anything Dimka? Is she sick or something? Aren't novices supposed to be able to carry heavier thing then those luggage's?" ask Karolina.

"Yeah but you see i…I'll explain in the car. I don't want anyone to overhear us." I gave them a smile and went in the front seat. They had confused expressions well Karolina and Paul did, Olena had one of wonder. Dimitri finished putting the luggage in the trunk and went to put the cart away. So might as well start I thought.

"So umm…. I can't really do anything hard for another 9 months. That's why Dimitri won't let me do anything." His mom caught on quick I swear.

"Are you saying you're pregnant?" she had her mouth open and look of pure shock. I gave a nervous little nod. "Yes I am." I whispered. "Congratulations dear! That's great news! If you mine me asking who the father is?" she looked hopeful but then she must have realized something because her expression changed to curious. I'm guessing she wanted Dimitri to be the father but she must have guessed that since were both Dhampirs we couldn't reproduce.

"It's okay I don't mind I'll have to tell you anyways but before I do I need to add something important so you can understand why. You see when I was fifteen I was in a car accident with my Best friend Vasilisa Dragomir and her family. She was the only one who survived. I-"

"What do you mean? She was the only one? But you're still alive!"

"Yes, I am but if it wasn't for Lissa I'd still be dead now." They looked confused.

"Still be dead?" ask Olena

"yes." I said sadly. I really hated talking about the accident because lissa parent were the only people that I called my family. "I died in the car accident. But I was brought back from the land of the dead by Lissa. She specializes in spirit you see, which allows her to heal. She brought me back and that's how our bond was formed."

"I heard of spirit. Our friend Oksana is a spirit user as well." I was about to tell her more when I just realized what she said.

"Wait? You know a _spirit user?"_ I started to get very excited. (Damn Hormones) she looked at me for a second, no doubt she noticed my change in mood really fast.

"yes, she is a very good friend of the family." Just then the door opened, scaring the shit out of me.

"SHIT!" I said and my hand went to the stake in my holder but then I realized it was only dimitri so I put it away. "Way to scared a pregnant girl Comrade, I think I might have a heart attack!" he rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay well I think these hormones are making you soft Roza. You were never this easily scared." I just shook my head and went back to Olena.

"So you're saying you know another spirit user?" She nodded "This is awesome! I can't wait to tell Lissa oh she is going to freak out!" Dimitri just shook his head and started the car. As we pulled out of the airport I remembered that we still didn't get to the point of the story.

"Oh anyways as I was saying before when Lissa brought me back she healed the Moroi side of me. Plus I'm shadow kiss which mean I've been kissed by the shadows. My body is different than what it used to be. And one important change my body went through was my ability to have children." Olena and Karolina eyes widened. "I'm able to have kids with Dhampirs as well as Moroi." Both their mouths dropped.

"That's incredible! So are you saying the father of your Baby is a Dhampir?" I blushed a bit.

"Yes. The father of my baby is very tall, handsome, strong, loving, sweet, caring, brave man. He taught me a lot. And I love him with every fiber of my being. I can't think of any other person who I'd want to be with. He's my soul mate." They had tears in their eyes, like literally they were crying.

"And I'm that person." Dimitri said. "I'm the father of Roza's baby and she is the love of my life I have been telling you all about." They all looked at him as if they were waiting for him to say "I'm kidding". When he didn't say anything else they squealed in delight and hugged both of us. Even though we were in the car they managed.

We were about Ten minutes from the academy when I felt extremely nauseous. Not puking my guts out nauseous but Strogoi is near nauseous. "DIMITRI THE SCHOOL IS IN TROUBLE!" Just then a car behind us bumped into us. Then I felt fear running through me like a knife. Just as Dimitri was driving like crazy trying to avoid the strogoi in that car I got pulled into Lissa Head.


	12. Chapter 9

_**A/N OMG! You know I would have never thought this story would be liked by that many people. I've checked my mail and each time I check after I put up a new chapter there is either +fav or +alert. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story and I'm sorry for these late updates it's just its not been my week…..and I've been so mad but didn't have time at all to get it out so that's why I write it's my way of getting things out. So I hope you enjoy! *I don't own VA* (I wish though it's my fav!)**_

LAST TIME ON ROSE'S LIFE AFTER SHADOW KISS: We were about Ten minutes from the academy when I felt extremely nauseous. Not puking my guts out nauseous but Strogoi is near nauseous. "DIMITRI THE SCHOOL IS IN TROUBLE!" Just then a car behind us bumped into us. Then I felt fear running through me like a knife. Just as Dimitri was driving like crazy trying to avoid the Strogoi in that car I got pulled into Lissa Head.

**A/N ENJOY! Chapter 9: saving Dimitri in the caves - Nathan**

"Well, well, well if it isn't Princess Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. We've been looking for you." I felt Lissa shift uneasily behind Christian. She looked at the strigoi who looked like the leader of that group. He had blond hair, up to the length of Dimitri's, and looked like he was in his early twenties. He is also the one who almost turned Dimitri.

[Flashback]

"We retreat. We got as many as we could, and the sun is dropping. We need to get back behind the wards." we took off, so close to victory, fueled by the disappearing light. Dimitri was beside me as we moved. "Did Eddie get out?" i hadn't seen his body, but i hadn't been paying much attention either. "Yes," said Dimitri, breathing ragged. God only knew how many strigoi he'd fought today. "We had to practically force him out. He wanted to fight." That sounded like Eddie. Then my mom said, "I remember this curve," as we rounded a corner. "It's not much farther. We should see light soon." thus far, we were only guided by the jacket lights. Just than i felt the nausea a second before seven strigoi jumped us. they'd let the earlier party escape, but they'd been lying in the wait for us, three on one side and four on the other. One guardian, Alan, never saw it coming. A strigoi grabbed him and snapped Alan's neck so quickly that it loo; effortless. It probably was. It was such a mirror to what happened to Mason that i nearly came to a standstill. Instead, i doubled back, ready to get into the fray.

But we were in a narrow part of the tunnel, and not all of us could get through to the Strigoi. I was stuck in the back. Ms. Carmack was beside me, and she had enough visibility to light up a couple of the strigoi, making it easier for those guardians in the fight to stake them. Alberta caught a glimpse of me and a couple other guardians. "Start Retreating!" she yelled. None of us wanted to leave, but there wasn't much we could do. i saw one guardian fall, and my heart lurched. I hadn't known him, but it didn't matter. in seconds my mother was on the strigoi attacker, driving her stake through his heart.

Then i lost sight of the fight as i rounded another corner with the three guardians with me. Farther down the corridor, i saw a faint light. The exit. Faces of other guardians peered in at us. We'd made it. But where were the others? We ran to the exit, emerging into the air. My group clustered by the opening, anxious to see what had happened. The sun, i was dismayed to see, was nearly gone. The nausea hadn't left me, which meant strigoi were still alive.

Moments later, my mother's party came tearing down the hall. By the numbers, one more had gone down. But they were so close. Everyone around me tensed up. So close. So, so close. But not close enough. Three strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. it all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the strigoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her forward toward us.

The third strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen him falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This strigoi, the one who has Lissa so frighten, caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken. I stared. it was a blond strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle. He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him down to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then i saw those fangs sin; into Dimitri's neck. I saw dimitri try to shove him off but it was no use. i saw his eyes as they landed on me. They showed so much love and sadness. i heard another scream- it was my own. My mother started to double back toward the fallen, but then five more strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere; I couldn't see what happened to him. My mother features showed signs whether or not to stay or run. Her face told me that she has decided to run. But I was running BACK inside that is until someone tried to stop. Stan.

"What are you doing, Rose? More are comin!" just then my mother and Alberta burst out of the cave dragging Ms. Carmack. Groups of strigoi were after them, skidding to a halt just on the edge of the waning light. I was still fighting Stan. Even though he didn't need help my mother grabbed mmy arm and tugged me away.

"Rose, we have to get out of here!"

"NO! NOOO! WE CAN'T! NOT WITHOUT DIMITRI! HE'S IN THERE! DIMITERI'S IN THERE! WE CANT LEAVE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" I shouted.

"ROSE! HE IS DEAD! WE NEED TO LEAVE _NOW!_ DON'T YOU GET IT! _HE IS DEAD!_" I kept struggling no matter what I have to get back to him. He's in danger. He needs m- SMACK! My mother smacked me!

"ROSE! HE IS DEAD! YOU ARE NOT JOINING HIM!" then I felt her and Stan's grip loosen than I knew this was my only chance. I broke free and ran like I never ran before. Sprinting towards the entrance I braced myself for, which may be my most dangerous fight I'll ever fight. In the distance I heard my mom shout "NOOO! _ROSE_! COME BACK!" but I kept running. Once I got to those five sons of bitches I fought like I never did before.

One strigoi got me good in the stomach but I didn't take notice of the pain. I used it. I also used the darkness that's deep inside me and more importantly I used my training that I got from Dimitri. Dimitri. I have to get to him! Just then I saw an opening on one of the strigoi and I staked him. He cried out in pain and was dead in seconds. Now I was fighting four. A girl, who looked around my age, tried to punch me on the head in hopes of knocking me out but I grabbed her by her fist and threw her to the other strigoi that was on her left. That got them for a good two seconds but that was all I needed. I staked the second strigoi who came at me. Then I went for the other two. Suddenly I got a twisted nauseous feeling that a strigoi was behind me. Then I heard him. I ducked with a second to spar and he ran into the male strigoi. I went for the girl. I got the job finished in two seconds. Then it was the two males and me. They went the opposite directions. One went to the left, the other right. I took them by surprise and went for the one on my right, which happened to be the bigger one, and punched him straight in the face. I heard a crunch. Then I did a round house kick which got him down. I turned to the other one and kicked him in the ribs. I staked him quickly. I saw shock in his eyes but then while I took out the stake I got thrown to the floor. That's when I saw him. Dimitri. He was pale but breathing. I also saw that blond strigoi biting his wrist. I gritted my teeth. He was also about to give him blood! OH HELL NO! That bastard's going DOWN! "YO! BLONDE! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I said as I got up and punch the other strigoi in the cheek. I got a look at the blonde's face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Punch. Kick. Doug. Kick to the ribs- Crack! "Come and get me you good for nothing SON-OF-A-BITCH!"Just then I got an opening. I staked him as fast as I could. Now with him out of the way I faced off with the dumb blonde (A/N I'm sorry if any of my readers are blond it's just that I really! HATE! NATHAN! XD plz continue :D) I felt that he was the only strigoi left. But I was starting to feel the pain of my wounds. I felt a bit dizzy but I saw Dimitri looking pale as he ever been on the floor. Bruised, bloody, and unconscious. That's all I needed to see for my strength to come back.i went at him and was able to scratch his cheek with my stake. He hissed in pain, and then before I was able to stake his heart he moved. I ended up staking his shoulder. He roared in pain. He looked really pissed. I took out the stake and got him in the leg. "That's for knocking my boyfriend unconscious" took it out and staked his throat. "That's for BITING him!" and just when I was about to stake him the heart he was twenty feet from me.

"This isn't over!" he snarled. "I will get Belikov and the Last Dragomir if it's that last thing I do!" with that he fled. I fell to my knees gasping for breath. I started to crawl to my Dimitri. He looks hurt very badly but he was breathing. "Dimitri?" I whispered. Nothing. "Dimitri."I said louder. "DIMTRI PLEASE! Wake up!" still nothing. I started crying. Then I couldn't control myself I started shaking him, "DIMITRI! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" then I saw his eye move. They opened very slowly and I met his gorgeous brown eyes. "roza?" he whispered. I heard pain in his voice. "Yes baby it's me. I'm here. I'm so glad you're alive." I started to sob really badly. "i-i-I thought I l-lost you." he looked at me straight in the eye and said, "I love you"

[Flashback over]

"Wh-who are you?" asked lissa.

"My name is Nathan. I have come from the orders of Galina to retrieve you and Belikov. Now tell your boyfriend to stand aside or be killed.


	13. AN 3

**A/N hey guys thank you all my readers who took their time reading this story. I know I'm not the best with the timing but I'm working as hard as I can with this. I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving you the chance to tell me what you'd like to see happen in this story and I may be able to put it into the story at some point **

**I'm kind of a little sad to see only a few of u review so I'm a do this if I get to forty reviews ill post chapter ten as SOON as I can. I'll work on it tomorrow and maybe in hopes finish it before that day ends **

**Anyway I hope you guys r havin an awesome spring break! Thx u again :D**


	14. Chapter 10

**A/N HEY guys! I just wanted to say that I'm really, really happy that u guys are enjoying this story as much as I am to +favorite and +alert. I don't know what I'd do without you guys to inspire me oh and someone told me it was wrong to threaten not to write but to be honest I didn't mean it like that I just want to make little goal so I can have more incentives to write I do this because I love my readers and I do this for myself too . And even if I don't make it to the reviews I want ill still post the next chapter but just not as fast as I would because I really don't have much time and I don't have much inspiration to write . Does that make sense? Anyway I just wanted to let you know (goal 45 ) *I don't own VA*! (I SOOOOOOO WISH THOUGH! LMAO! XDD)**

_**Last time on RLASK (Rose's Life after Shadow Kiss): "Wh-who are you?" asked lissa.**_

"_**My name is Nathan. I have come from the orders of Galina to retrieve you and Belikov. Now tell your boyfriend to stand aside or be killed."**_

ENJOY! Chapter 10: Christian's bravery

"Over my dead body!" growled Christian. "You'll never get her as long as I'm around." He got into a fighting stance in front of lissa. He looked at all the strigoi. From what I can see from lissa's eyes, there was at least six strigoi. "Christian, no" whispered Lissa, but it was too late. He attacked them. He lit his hands with fire and threw it at them. One of the strigoi was caught off guard and was lit on fire. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled. He screamed in agony until he was burn to ashes. The leader, Nathan, growled and said "get him!" then three strigoi attacked him.

"NOOOO!" I yelled. I was back in my own head. I looked at Dimitri and realized that we were still in the chase. "Rose! What did you see?" I was shaking with anger. "Dimitri get me TO LISSA NOW!" he looked taken back. He checked the review mirror and speed up. "Rose listen to me. You will NOT fight! Understand. You have to get Lissa and leave with her. Let m-"

"OH HELL NO! You NEED me in this fight! There are at least fifty strigoi at the school! Use your common sense Dimitri! I will take care of myself and my baby but lissa needs me right now! So get me to the school! PLEASE!" He looked at the mirror again. I know it was a tough decision to make but he sigh and said, "FINE! But please be careful. You still have your stake with you right?" I smiled

"Yes….you guys never asked for it back so I kept it." I pulled it out and showed him. I gave him a nod. "I'm ready. Don't worry about me Dimitri. Just worry about yourself and your family. Don't get distracted by me alright? Just worry about your own safety." I said.

"…Okay. But Roza please be careful….i can't lose you or our baby." He said in a pained voice. "I don't know what I'd do without either of you." I grabbed his hand, "I'll be fine Comrade. Please trust me and just worry about your own safety right now. I can't lose you too. I've already lost mason and lissa's parents. I can't lose you too." i Shuddered at the thought. Then I felt lissa's fears go wild. _Rose please! Please help me! Christians hurt! And I don't see a guardian anywhere in this room. _She cried. This got me very angry. "Dimitri how much longer!" he looked behind him and saw that the car with the strigoi in it was gone. "Five minutes Roza." Then he speed up more. Just when I was about to tell him something I got pulled into lissa's head once again.

"LET ME GO!" cried lissa. Two strigoi had grabbed her by both of her arms and started to drag her outside. She was struggling very hard but it wasn't enough. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Then the strigoi on her right caught on fire. "AHH!" he let go of her and was trying to put out the fire. Even though it didn't work it didn't stop him from trying. He struggled but in six seconds he was only a pile of ash. Lissa looked behind her and saw Christian leaning on the door way, looking as tired as he sounded. He was gasping for breath but was able to stand up. He lit his hands once again and threw both of them at Nathan. Just then three guardians appeared and the fight started. One of the guardians was Stan. All of them fought but then Nathan join in and thing got-

"ROSE! We are here hurry get to her!" I jumped out of the car and ran. From the front gate I sprinted towards the moroi dorms. I got there in about a minute and found that one of the three guardians died. The two of them struggled. I ran straight to Nathan and punched him. I caught him by surprise sense I came up behind him. "Hey! Nathan! Missed me?" I smirked. He growled at me, obviously remembering me.

"You again? I thought you were dead. I guess those two didn't get the job done. Very well then I'll just have to do it myself."

"If you're talking about those strigoi in the car than my fiancé is taking care of them. But since you hurt Christian, well I'm a do a hell of a lot worse to you." then I attacked him. I threw a punch, but he blocked it. He almost grabbed my arm but I kicked his hand away. Then he jumped back and we circled each other. "You will be the death of me" he said.

"You wish. Remember what happened last time? Well this time you're the one who will be dead on the floor." He growled and attacked me. His kick got my arm and I cried out in pain. Lissa looked over and screamed, "ROSE!" I growled and punched him hard in the face with my good arm. Just then he was lit on fire for a second and then the fire vanished. Was shocked but before I was able get him with the stake he was about ten feet way and looking at Christian. His teeth bared and a hiss came through his lips. "you are dead" then he disappeared. "NO!" I yelled and ran for Christian but I was too late. Nathan already had him in a headlock. "CHRISTIAN! NO!" yelled lissa. She had tears in her eyes. then I saw it. With one twist with his hand, he snapped Christian's neck. "NOOOOOO!" both me and lissa yelled. Then I felt the darkness grow inside me and I lost control. I was at Nathan in five second and punched him straight at his nose. Then kick him so hard in his ribs. Then I grabbed my stake and scratched his neck, legs, face, shoulders, stomach, and then finally his heart. He was dead in seconds.

"Christian…." I felt lissa walk towards us. "ROSE!" I heard Adrian shout. He ran to us with his him gasping for breath "are you guys-No..." his eyes landed on Christian. ".no. Christian." He whispered. Lissa was crying so hard. I had tears in my eyes as I watched her hug him asking for him to wake up. Through the bond I felt her try to heal him but she was exhausted. Then I felt Adrian move beside me to Christian. He lifted both of his hands and placed it on his heart and neck. He took a deep breath and focused. Lissa grabbed Adrian's hand and I felt through the bond she was giving him what's left of her energy. I then was sucked into her head. I saw a burning white light appear around Adrian and Christian. I could see with lissa's eyes the magic he was using. It looked so beautiful. Then it disappeared. After about two very long seconds we heard his heart beating. Then very slowly he owned his eyes.


	15. Chapter 11

_**A/N hey guys I'm really sorry for this late update….it's just that my teachers have been giving us to much crap to do and SOL's are coming up so I'm very busy. This chapter may be a little shorter than usual but it's better than nothing right? I got sick three days ago and I'm still sick today so I'm missing school. That's how I am able to update today so enjoy! and thx you for all those who reviewed! You guys are the best! *I don't own VA***_

**Last time on Rose's Life After Shadow kiss: "Christian…." I felt lissa walk towards us. "ROSE!" I heard Adrian shout. He ran to us with his him gasping for breath "are you guys-No..." his eyes landed on Christian. ".no. Christian." He whispered. Lissa was crying so hard. I had tears in my eyes as I watched her hug him asking for him to wake up. Through the bond I felt her try to heal him but she was exhausted. Then I felt Adrian move beside me to Christian. He lifted both of his hands and placed it on his heart and neck. He took a deep breath and focused. Lissa grabbed Adrian's hand and I felt through the bond she was giving him what's left of her energy. I then was sucked into her head. I saw a burning white light appear around Adrian and Christian. I could see with lissa's eyes the magic he was using. It looked so beautiful. Then it disappeared. After about two very long seconds we heard his heart beating. Then very slowly he opened his eyes. (in the last chapter I typed owned instead of opened XD opps! Hahaha anyway enjoy!)**

Chapter 11: Darkness is a bitch

Christian slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes landed on me with shock. I stood frozen looking at Christian not because his alive but because his eyes where pitch black! After two seconds of looking at me he saw something behind me and gasped. His eyes widened. "Mason" he whispered. I quickly turned around. I saw nothing, just the dorms and grass. I turned back to Christian.

"How do you feel Christian?" I asked. He looked confused. Then for whatever reason his eyes burned like there was fire in his black eyes. "WHERE IS THAT BITCH?" he said jumping up from the ground shaking in anger. "WHERE IS HE?" I ran to him and grabbed his arms so he couldn't hurt Lissa. "Christian, Calm down. Relax. He is dead. He won't hurt you OR Lissa ever again." His shaking slowed down and his eyes where turning back into his icy blue color again. "Lissa?" He Whispered. Then he looked behind him and saw Lissa on the ground with tears in her eyes. "Christian." She then lunged herself into his arms. "Christian, Christian, Christian" she repeated his name over and over again. They were both crying and hugging each other for dear life. They pulled back from their hug and looked in each other's eyes. Just as they were about to kiss a guardian called, well more like shouted "GUARDIAN HATHAWAY!" (A/N I know that she still isn't a guardian yet but the teachers think that she definitely deserved her title now.) I looked around to see if my mom was anywhere, but I couldn't find her. Then I realized he was running towards ME. When he reached us he was gasping for breath. He looked really bad. His left arm was bleeding, his face had a huge black bruise, and his right arm was covered in huge purple Bruises. My shock wore off and I was able to ask him what was wrong. "i-its G-guardian Belikov" I froze. "He's in the infirmary-" When he said that my body unfroze and started sprinting towards the infirmary. I pushed any guardian that was in my way. When I got to the entrance I looked for Dr. Olendzki. I saw her coming out of a room. I ran to her. "Which room is Dimitri in?" I asked her. She looked at me up and down. "Rose we need to check you out. Your arm is badly injured." She said motioning me with her finger to follow her. "No! I need to see Dimitri! Please tell me which room is he in!" She looked like she was really tired. "Rose I can't. Only his family can come and see him. He is in the ICU."

"I am his family! Please tell me!" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rose but you're just his student. Rules are rules." I snapped. I grabbed her by the coaler of her shirt. "I AM HIS FAMILY! IM CARRYING HIS CHILD! NOW TELL ME WHICH FUCKING ROOM IS HE IN!" I can honestly say he was bewildered. Of course I would be too if I was being lifted up by a seventeen year old girl and just hearing that she is pregnant to another Dhampir.

"ROZA! Put her down!" I look behind and saw…. (A/N I was going to stop here but I thought it was too short so yeah.) Olena. "If you want to see him then follow me, I had a feeling you'd be running here when you heard. It's not right to threaten the Doctor so put her down right now." I put her down and ran to Olena's arms. I started crying. (Ugh these hormones are really ruining my rep.) She ran her fingers through my hair saying soothing words in Russian. "What is going on here!" I knew that voice anywhere. I looked behind me and saw my mother looking very badass in the middle of the infirmary. "I heard screaming and yelling. What seems to be the problem Doctor?" How she couldn't have noticed me crying I didn't know. "It's okay Roza. It's going to be okay." Olena said. Tears still coming down I whipped them away. "Thank you" I whisper. "ROSEMARIE!" I froze and I can tell Olena did too. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO !" She all but yelled at me walking towards me. She grabbed my arm and let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. "AHHHH!" I screamed pulled back my bad arm. She grabbed it with so much force that it burned. Then I saw Olena trying to calm me down. "Roza its okay, it's okay. I am going to fix your arm okay. It's going to hurt but it will pay off." Then I felt the most horrible pain I have ever experienced. I screamed again. I saw that she popped my arm back to together and was bandaging it back up. "There we are Roza. Is that better?" the pain has gone down dramatically.

"Yes thank you so much Olena" then I hugged her. She hugged me back and ran her fingers through my hair again. "Now how about we get you to Dimka huh? He's asking for you." I smiled and nodded. "I'd love that. Let's go" While I walked with Olena to Dimitri's room I thought I heard my mom saying really quietly that I almost didn't hear it "I'm sorry Rose." I was about to turn around but I remember Dimitri needed me more so I kept walking.


	16. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys okay first of all thx you for those who reviewed! And second thx u for those who favorite'd or alerted XD anyway here's chapter 12! * I don't own VA * oh and just a little prayer 'plz have more people review' Anyway enjoy! XD**_

_Last time on Rose's life after shadow kiss:_ _ "Now how about we get you to Dimka huh? He's asking for you." I smiled and nodded. "I'd love that. Let's go" While I walked with Olena to Dimitri's room I thought I heard my mom saying really quietly that I almost didn't hear it "I'm sorry Rose." I was about to turn around but I remember Dimitri needed me more so I kept walking._

**Chapter 12: I can't live without you**

**As Olena walked me to Dimitri's room I noticed a few faces that I know in the infirmary. But one caught my attention. "Mike!" he was in a stretcher being pushed away by three doctors. I ran to them. He looked terrible. He had a huge gush on his cheek that I'm sure will leave a scar on his cute face. He had a black eye and a broken nose. I can't see his body but I'm sure it is just as worse as his face. "h-hey r-rose." He opened his good eye and looked at me. "You're lucky that you-"he coughed. ", had an amazing mentor. All you hav-ugh." Then he passed out. "Mike!" the doctor felt his pulse. "He'll be okay but we need to take him now" I nodded then they went faster to the emergency room, which has been used a lot recently.**

"**Roza, Dimka's room is this way." She pointed out a hall going right. On top of the entrance had huge words "ICU" then the most disgusting yet so delicious smell hit me like a truck. I stepped back by the scent. "I know, you get used to the smell in a bit. Come on." She grabbed me by my hand and led me to a room seven doors down on the right of the hallway. "you go in when you're ready Roza" then she opened the door and left it open. The hospital bed was facing away from the door so Dimitri wouldn't be able to see me. All I saw where a bunch of machine hooked up to his body. And Blood. Lots of it. I felt really sick and ran to the nearest bathroom, which lucky for me wasn't far. I got to the toilet and puked up what I had left in my stomach. I felt sweat come down my face and smelled that god awful smell of vomit. I shivered but not from the cold. I went to the sink and splashed water on my face and rinsed out my mouth. i controlled my breathing and got a paper towel to dry off my face. I looked at the mirror and fixed myself up. When I looked presentable I walked back into the room. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Then I walked in.**

"**Are you alright Roza?" asked Olena. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I felt Dimitri stare at me. "Roza?" I heard his beautiful voice ask. I looked at his face and gasped. "DIMITRI!" then I ran to him. I wrapped him up as much as I could, were as he was on a hospital bed. I could never understand what I really felt seeing him again after thinking I almost lost him. You don't really know until it really happens. And let me tell you I felt like my heart was going to burst with joy as I saw him alive, not well but alive. I started crying uncontrollably while clutching on his shirt for dear life. "Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri.." I kept on repeating his name over and over again. Somewhere in the mist of this I faintly heard then door being shut. I guess Olena wanted us to have some time alone.**

**I then felt the smallest little nudge in my stomach that I almost didn't feel it. I gasped so hard that Dimitri pulled his head back and looked at me. "What is it Roza?" I smiled and grabbed his hand, being careful with the needles and placed it where I felt the little nudge and waited. I felt like hours before I- we felt it again. I swear his face lit up like a little boy getting everything he wanted on Christmas day. "Wow" he whispered. "That's amazing Roza. I can't wait until we get to hold her in our arms." The thought of our baby being a little baby girl made me go all warm. I didn't know what came over me but I was suddenly kissing Dimitri with a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean I LOT of passion. I felt completion. Like I have found my one true place in this world and having what I really needed in order to get what I always wanted. To be honest I have never thought about having a baby. I never really thought, or really ever dreamed of having one my entire life. When Dimitri came into my life, he changed my outlooks on things and made me into a whole new Rose. If this had been any other baby I might have considered abortion but it wasn't just a baby. It was DImitri's. And I know for a fact that I couldn't kill anything that had a bit of Dimitri in him or her. And I just realized one very important thing. I was finally getting what I wanted most in life even though I never really thought about having it at all. Here, kissing Dimitri, I felt like the queen of the world. I felt like I can do anything as long as I had him by my side. I can look back at the times when I almost lost him or myself and realized that I am a very extremely lucky person. What would make things better though was if he asked me to marry him. But I think he will, just not at this Pacific Time. But I didn't care. I had him and our baby. That's all I really need. That's all I ever want. I pulled away and whispered "I Love You." he smiled and whispered "And I Love You too my dear Roza." I Smiled but then looked down. He pulled my face up with his finger and asked "What's wrong?" I felt tears in my eyes. "I just don't know what to say. I almost lost you again and this time I didn't know how you were. A guardian came running to me and said you were in the ICU and didn't bother saying how you were. I ran so fast here that I was on the verge of freaking out. When the doctor didn't tell or should I say wouldn't tell me I just got so mad that I let my anger get the best of me. if it wasn't for your mom I think I may be in the holding cell right now." He was about to speak when I started talking again. "I felt so scared that I didn't know what to think. I can't live without you Dimitri. It's so hard to image my life without you or our baby." He whipped off my tears with kisses. "Roza, you have no idea what it means to me hearing you say that. I will NEVER leave your side unless I can help it. I will be here for you forever. I love you so much that I can't bear seeing you with another man and leaving me. I can't live without you either and I will try my hardest to keep all of us safe. I love you." then he kissed me again. It was a slow passionate kiss. Then we heard the door open, but we ignore it. Nobody can ruin this moment. Or so I thought.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONE HERE!" I pulled away intently. What I saw made me shrink really, really small. There stood one of the people who can fire Dimitri intently. There stood … **

_**A/N I hope you liked chapter 12! I stayed up late working on this for you guys! And I'm sorry if this is really emotional but I'm an emotional type of person XD anyway **__**plz review**__**! You know I LOVE reading them! I'll try to update as soon as I can BIi! **_


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N HEY GUYS! Thx u for everyone who reviewed! You guys are my inspiration! I'm sorry for this late update, but I'm sorta not doing so well with some of my classes so I'm a focusing with them. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. P.S none of you guy got who was in the door way right XD! Anyway ENJOY!**

**Chapter13: YOU WELL **_**NOT**_** TAKE HIM!**

**OH SHIT! OH SHIT! WHAT IS **_**SHE**_** DOING HERE! SHE ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I thought very, very afraid in my head. Though I was freaking out in my head I had a neutral face outside. Or what I would call Dimitri his "Guardian mask".**

"**What is the meaning of this Rosemarie?" she said in a cold voice. I gulped. I felt Dimitri swallow too. He knew we were in deep shit. Yeah I could have handled anyone but HER. I mean Kirvona would be like eating a piece of cake compared to this.**

"**Your Majesty I-" she hushed me. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You both have broken many laws with this "relationship". There will be consequences, I tell you that. Now, MIKHAIL! GET IN HERE!" after a second a man came through the door. "Yes your majesty?" "Take to the plane immediately and make sure a doctor is there with him at all costs. He will be joining us. Or well the prison cell that is." I gasped. "NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE LET US EXPLAIN!" I stood in front of his bed protecting him at all costs.  
"MISS HATHAWAY! THERE IS NOTHING YOU SAY THAT CAN MAKE THIS 'OKAY'! THIS IS **_**ILLGAL!**_** YOU CAN SAY YOU LOVE OR WHATEVER THE SHIT YOU WANT BUT IT WILL NOT MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" I had tears in my eyes. "Please! Hear us out! T-Your majesty please! I know you highly disagree with Dhampirs having a relationship but please I CANT live without him! He makes me a better person! YOU have to see that! Ever sense they brought me back with Lissa YOU saw how I changed! YOU EVEN SAID I WAS BECOMING A GOOD GUARDIAN! That was all thanks to Dimitri! Please I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART! PLEASE DON'T SEPARATE US! Or you'll not only lose one but TWO of your BEST guardians in the world. Please." Then I broke down crying.**

**She looked at me then faced Mikhail. "Get him." Then she turned around and left. He nodded then walked towards us. I went on defense immediately. The closer he got, the angrier I got. "Don't fight me now Rose." He said with his hands up. "I'm only following orders." Then when he was in fighting distance I said, "You can try all you want, but you'll NEVER get him." He smirked, yeah SMIRKED! "What are you, a seventeen eighteen year old novice, going to do about it?" This I thought. Then I charged at him. I got a great punch to his face and I saw a fist coming towards me. I ducked, easily avoiding it. That surprised him. Then I kicked his legs and he fell. I pinned him down. "Now what were you saying about being a 'seventeen eighteen year old novice'? Looks like this novice got you pinned." he had a pained face on but controlled it. Fine then if you want to play ruff then I have no choice. "I NEED BACKUP!" it seemed like a code word or something because just then six other guardians came in the room. I jumped back and went to Dimitri. At all cost I can't let them take him. "Now please don't be difficult Rosemarie. We don't want to hurt you, more than you already are."**

"**FUCK YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM!" "Then you leave us with no choice. Restrain her!" four guardians approached me together. One on every side my front, back, left, and right. Two guardians that were on my right and left caught me by surprise when they both grabbed my wrist. "NO! LET HER GO!" I heard Dimitri shout. Then the three other guardians, including Mikhail, went over to Dimitri and started to undo everything and grabbed his bed. "NOOO! YOU WILL **_**NOT**_** TAKE HIM!" I straggled very hard to get free. Then the guardian behind me grabbed hold of me. But I managed to get free from the person on my right, just to have him grab me again. "IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! DAMMIT JUST KNOCK HER OUT WILL YOU!" the guy behind me shouted to the guy in front. He nodded and walked towards me. "NO! DON'T TO DARE HURT HER!" I heard Dimitri. Then I felt the air move. I saw firsthand that he was aiming for my stomach. 'No!' I thought but it was too late. His fist made contact with my stomach. HARD. I felt a horrid pain scattered throughout my body. I choked with pain. I felt something in my throat. I coughed and came out blood. "ROZA!" I was beginning to sway. I felt the world drift farther and farther away. I managed to choke out. "My ba-by" then I blacked out.**


	18. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys I know, I know I suck XD but don't worry I have a good feeling where this is leading XD I think the last chapter kind of suck to be honest…but anyway I know it was short but at least it was decent right? I knoe that I haven't updated in soo long but guess what! No more school and exams! Now I can focus on my story and since today is my birthday here is a chapter for u guys since you guys are awesome! Please review! Enjoy! And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Last time on Rose's life after shadow kiss: 'No!' I thought but it was too late. His fist made contact with my stomach, HARD. I felt a horrid pain scattered throughout my body. I choked with pain. I felt something in my throat. I coughed and came out blood. "ROZA!" I was beginning to sway. I felt the world drift farther and farther away. I managed to choke out. "My ba-by" then I blacked out.**

**Chapter 14: DPO (XD I'm a try this chapter in Dimitri's point of view. Hope you guys like it. ) The belikov fury!**

"**No, no, no, NO! ROZA! ****PLEASE GET UP!****" I couldn't take this. I just saw the love of my life get punched by that stupid ass and his men who couldn't restrain an eighteen year old woman. No they couldn't! THEY PUNCHED HER INSTEAD! IN THE FUCKING **_**STOMACH!**_** Why r they just standing there!  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT Her! GO GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR!" they looked at each other and then back at her. Through their faces I can tell they didn't care shit. My control very much just slipped right then and there.**

"**GO GET THE FUCKING DOCTOR! SHE'S PREGANT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED IT! MY FUCKING CHILD! GO GET THE DOCTOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT **_**NONE **_**OF YOU WILL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" I sat up and ripped off the IVs off my arms. It hurt but I didn't give a shit. Not now. As I got up they paled and one of them ran out the door shouting "WE NEED A DOCTOR!" good. The doctor will be here soon, I thought. They'll be okay, they'll be okay.**

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted at them. They blocked me from my queen, my love, and my baby. They shook their heads. I snapped. I swear it like they are testing me or something. I grabbed one of them and pushed him into the other two. "**_**I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO GET TO ROZA AND MY BABY!**_**" they instantly got out of the way. I ran- or well-tried to– to Roza. I've never seen her so, vulnerable. She lay on the ground unconscious with some blood on the ground that she coughed up. As some as I got to her I checked her stomach. I felt a little kick. I gasped. I have to get her to the emergency room or else we will lose our baby. I looked back at the other guardians. "Don't just stand there! Help me get her on the bed!" they unfroze from their state of shock and rushed over and helped me lay her on the hospital bed. Then I felt my injuries. I had pain all over. The doctor said I had three broken ribs, cuts all over my body and bruises from head to toe. Even though they hurt like shit, I couldn't stay in this bed. Not with roza and our baby in danger.**

"**DIMKA! What on earth happened!" my mom rushed through the door getting to us at the speed of light. "Those so called GUARDIANS punched her in the stomach because they were too weak to retrain her and she choke up blood and an-"Then I burst into tears. "sh-she pasted out." I shook my head trying to get those awful images of her choking up blood out of my head. Just then came in the Dr. Olendzki.**

"**What happened to Rose?" She quickly came and examined her, but she was examining the wrong places. Then I mentally slapped myself. OF COURSE! She doesn't know she's pregnant!**

"**Doc she's pregnant. They punched her in the stomach and I fear that they may have really hurt the baby." She gave a little gasp.**

"**Then I was right. And if that's the case we need to go to the ultrasound room! Immediately!" with that she took the bed and started to roll her out of the room. Then she disappeared out the door.**

"**I'll go with her Dimka. You go and rest." My mom looked in my eyes and sighed. "Fine, get in that wheelchair then." I hugged her and said, "thank you". I lumped to the wheel chair and sat down. i cringed at the pain that flowed through my body. Then I felt numb. "Let's go ma." She nodded then started to push me towards the door. My head was going nuts worrying about Roza and our baby.**

"**Wait a second! He needs to come with us. Those are the queen's orders." Before I could say anything my mother said, "No. Im sure the queen won't mind. After all it was you and your men who could of killed MY GRANDCHILD!" she took a deep breath and started again. "im pretty sure you should get your apologies straighten out because if anything should have happened to this child then you'll have to answer not only to Rose and Dimitri but as well as Guardian Hathaway, guardian castle, Abe Mazur, princess Dragomir, and lord Ivashkov AND the rest for us. With that she pushed me the door just ignoring their frighten pale faces. I had to admit she had a great point. They had it coming for them after I see my Roza.**


	19. AN 4

hey guys…well I just wanted to say that I'm kind of losing my touch lol my chapters aren't as great as they were for some reason. :( and I notice that I'm not getting as many reviews as before… I'm losing my inspiration and well I write when an idea gets to me and well that hasn't happed yet… for some reason I just can't get into it as I was before. I know you guys want me to update as soon as I can but the thing is if I rush and not get my heart in it then well I'll lose you guys because It will be 'horrible'.

Im just starting the 15th chapter and I had to rewrite it ten times….but I finally got it to something that will be good… I just hope you guys wont mind waiting a few more days cause I want to make it the best to make up for the last two suckish chapters. You guys deserve more than a horrible chapter so that's why im writing this I hope you guys understand and will wait just a little bit longer for the next chapter

It WILL be the longest I promise with my ENTIRE heart and the best …will I hope lol

Any way I just wanted to give you this note so I don't have you guys hating me ;) and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 15. Ill post it as soon as im done

Ohhhh! That reminded me. if any of you guys intrusted in helping me out id really appreciate that! Like a beta or something like that. Cause I need help to make sure my chapters aren't suckish XD

If anyone is interested then email me or review and we'll see

Thank you much for those who take their time reading this story, it means sooo much to me

,Nataly C


	20. Chapter 15

A/N hey im sorry for the wait guys but like promised here is chapter 15 enjoy! *I don't own VA!*

Last time on Rose's life after shadow kiss: "I'm pretty sure you should get your apologies straighten out because if anything should have happened to this child then you'll have to answer not only to Rose and Dimitri but as well as Guardian Hathaway, guardian castle, Abe Mazur, princess Dragomir, and lord Ivashkov AND the rest for us. With that she pushed me the door just ignoring their frighten pale faces. I had to admit she had a great point. They had it coming for them after I see my Roza.

CHAPTER 15! YAY! Lmao! (two lives, both join at the heart and soul)

**RPV:**

**Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness. Nothing I did made it go away. Nothing. I felt nothing. I felt alone. I didn't feel any pain. Just nothing. It was as if I was flowing in it. And with each second it led me deeper and deeper into the shadows of darkness. I felt my life drift from me. Almost as if I was dying, but I couldn't be. Could i? Then I started to see images before me. Two people who had my heart. Lissa and Dimitri. They looked at me as if they wanted to tell me something. But just as they appeared, they vanished in thin air.**

**That got me to freeze my falling. I drew strength from my loved ones and focused. I remembered little bits of what happened but not all. I couldn't think straight. Just then I felt a nudge in my belly. With that little touch my mind thought of two words. My baby. What happened to my baby? What happened to ME? **

**Suddenly I felted a really cooled gushy thing on my stomach. I tensed. But to my dismay all of that took a lot out of me. I was suddenly again flowing in darkness and became unconscious. But not before I heard the most beautiful voice in my world. Dimitri.**

**DPV:**

**As my mother pushed me through the doors of the ultrasound room I saw Roza on the bed looking like a sleeping goddess. We got here in time to see Dr. Olendzki put the gel on my Roza's stomach. Then I saw her body tense for just a moment then go limp. "Roza?" I did my hardest to get off thing chair and walk to her. But it took me a while. By the time I got to her, she looked like she went back into unconscious. Then I heard the most precious sound ever. Our little one's heartbeat. '**_**Thump thump-thump**_**' I let out a relief sigh. She's okay. But then I heard the heart to go weaker. Dr.** **Olendzki took pictures and then unplugged some stuff and pushed a little button. Within two minutes three doctors came in and took Roza away. Dr. Olendzki stayed with us and started to explain what they were going to do. **

"**It looks like the baby is unharmed but there is a huge risk of a miscarriage. The blow of the impact weakened the placenta and damaged one of her ribs. I found a splitter of the rib In the placenta and so she will be undergoing surgery to take that out. With any luck this will go smoothly and have the placenta back to normal. This should help increase the baby's chance of survival. I myself will do this surgery because Rose has grown onto me and I will do everything I can to make sure this baby will survive. I have to go now and prepare because with every minute that passes the baby's chance of survival weakens." With that she turned around and left. I didn't realize until my mother wiped my tears away that I was crying. I started sobbing and clasped on the bed where Roza was. It smelled like her. I shook violently unable to stop. My mother came and rubbed circles on my back and gave me soothing words in Russian. 'It's going to be okay by boy. She'll make it through. She strong, both she and the baby will be alright. After all the baby IS yours and Roza's.' she chuckled. I have to admit that made me give a little smile. Our baby.**

**RPV: **

**I dreamed I was in a lake. But I wasn't by myself. I was with my family, my actual family. Over by the lake was my mother Janine. And next her was someone I didn't know but I felt like I know him in this dream. He had black hair that was the exact shade a mine. Both of them laughing and smiling. I was walking around the edges of the lake looking at the pretty fishes. "Rose be careful sweetie!" my mommy said. "Yes mamma" I said in a little toddler voice. I then saw my reflation. I looked about one or two years old at least. I couldn't control what I did. It was as if I was being controlled. I turned around and walked towards my parents. My Parents? What? This man was my father? "Dada" I said as I reached them. I held out my arms towards the stranger who was supposedly my father. He smiled and grabbed me under my arms and lifted me into the air. I giggled uncontrollably. Then he started laughing too. My mother shook her head and gave a small chuckle. That surprised me because I hardly ever heard her laugh. "Ibrahim be careful." She said while getting a bottle out of her bag. It had some powder in it that I recognize as baby formula. She added water to it and shook it until it was ready. "Are you hungry rose?" she said in a baby talk voice. 'Wow' I thought. Then I heard my stomach rumble. I'm pretty sure my dad heard it because he started laughing at me. "I say she is, unless that was a tiny earthquake I heard." He said with a warm smile at me. I giggled and reached my arms at my mommy. "Mama" I whined. She took the cap off the bottle and took me in her arms. It was then I realized she looked around the age nineteen or twenty. Before I could think of anything else she had the bottle in mouth. I started to suck like there was no tomorrow. Man I was really hungry. She chuckled. "She has your appetite Ibrahim." My daddy rolled his eyes and said, "As if! She has yours." He said while wrapping his arms around me and my mom. "I don't eat as much as you do, Abe." She said while looking into his eyes. You can see the love they have- had for each other. It was the same way me and Dimitri looked at each other. Dimitri. My Dimitri.**

**As soon as I thought of him the dream started to fade and I was back in darkness. Expect I heard voices. But none of them I recognized expect for one. Dr. . I felt like I was numbed or something. I was conscious but at the same time I felt like I was still dreaming. Then images of what happened shot through my head. Christian dying, him being revived by Adrian, Dimitri in the hospital, the queen, and lastly me being punched in the stomach. Then passing out. "Dr. Olendzki she's awake!" I guess they didn't want me awake because after a few seconds I was again unconscious. But not before I said two words out loud in a whisper 'M-my ba-by'.**

**DPV:**

**This wait was madding! How can anyone sit back and wait for others to save the ones you love? Huh well I guess now I know what Roza meant when she said that a few months ago. I was in the waiting room with my mother, Karolina, and Paul. The princess and the rest of Rose's friends are out helping the wounded. They told us to call them when the surgery was done. It's been three hours and yet they haven't finished yet. Every minute felt like years while every second felt like days. I couldn't stand this wait. I had to go to my Roza. I know she needs me and I'm not with her when I'm supposed to be. That's it. I know my Roza would do everything she could if that were me in there. I have to do the same for her. I can't lose her. I got up from my chair and got the attention of my family. "Where are you going Dimka?" my mother asked. I just shook my head and walked towards the door. "NO! Dimka you can't! You must stay and wait!" I lost any control over my temper ages ago. "I WILL NOT! IM THROUGH WITH WAITING! MY LOVE AND BABY ARE BEHIND THOSE DOORS NEEDING ME AND I'm HERE DOING NOTHING!" I was shaking really badly. "I have to go in there ma. If Roza was in my place she would not matter what be always by my side. She saved my life that day in the caves. I owe her so much and this is the least I can do for her. What kind of a father would I be if I wasn't around to help my future wife and our unborn child when they need me the most? Answer me that!" I just couldn't control what I said. But I KNOW they need me and I'm going to be there no matter what.**

**RPV:**

**I was starting to regain conscious again. This time I didn't hear anything expect my breathing, someone else's, and a heartbeat. Wait! A heartbeat? Another breathing?**

"**Roza?" I recognize that voice anywhere. Then I felt him put his hand in mine. "Oh Roza." **

"**D-dim-irti" I whispered. I felt movement on the bed. "I'm right here Roza. You're okay and apparently so is our baby. For now it's you who has to heal." I tried to open my eyes. I could only though just see through my eyelids. When I saw his face, my heart melted in sorrow. His face was still as bruised as it was before. His eyes looked bloodlust and he had bags under his eyes. My heart cried out to him. I wanted nothing more than to have him in my arms and comfort him. "Co-me he-here" I lifted my arms as much as I could. Then he launched himself in them and cried. He wrapped his arms around my body and grabbed on for dear life. My heart couldn't take seeing him like this. "Shhhhh" I whispered/smoothed. I wrapped my arms as best I could around his shaking body. "I'm okay, I'm okay." **

"**Roza, Roza, Roza" he kept saying my name over and over. It wasn't till five to seven minutes later that his calmed down. That's when I heard the sound of a heartbeat again.**

"**Dimitri? What is that sound?" he looked into my eyes and said "our baby" he had a huge smile on his face. Then I heard a faint song that could be playing in another room. **

**[Soft piano starts to play]**

_**Everybody needs inspiration**_

_**Everybody needs a song**_

_**A beautiful melody when the night's so long**_

_**'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy**_

**I looked into Dimitri's eyes.**

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

**I thought back to when I was in the darkness. Dimitri pulled me through. He was my strength.**

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

**I got so lost in his brown gorgeous eyes.**

_**When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth**_

_**You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon**_

_**Right there where they belong**_

_**And I know I'm not alone**_

**I knew that he'd be there for me. Always. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine into a soft, loving kiss.**

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

**The kiss picked up into a hard fury kiss. After a few seconds we pulled apart.**

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me**_

_**All I need, every breath that I breathe**_

_**Don't ya know, you're beautiful**_

"**so beautiful" he whispered.**

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

_**I look at you**_

"**I love you" he said**

_**Yeah, yeah, oh, oh**_

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

"**I love you too" I said back**

**A/N :D I actually love this chapter a lot! lolz *I don't own Miley's song When I look at you***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it**

**Ill update the next when get an idea in my head lolz but don't worry it won't take as long maybe three four days at the most. Anyway plz review! You know how much I love reading them OHHHH! And if anyone has any question about the story if you're confused just review or send me a message. Anyway hope you guys enjoy your summer Bi nataly**


	21. Chapter 16

A/N hey guys I sad lol. I didn't get a lot a reviews wahhh! Hahahaha XD anyways thank you for those three who reviewed. And I guess the reason I didn't update was because really I'm not, you know, just not happy. If you guys could review that would put a smile on my face like those three who did. So here is chapter 16 *I don't own VA* enjoy! PLZ REVIEW! XD

**Shout outs! **_**PrincessRedfern, loventherussian17, olivia Williams**_**  
****thank you for reviewing on chapter 15. Thank to you guys I have this chapter up before august. Im hurting my eyes for this chapter ha-ha so I hope you enjoy chapter 16. Please review!**

Chapter 16: "Why"

RPOV:

**As the song came to close I couldn't look away from Dimitri. I was drowning in his beautiful brown eyes. I could see right to his soul. I knew from that moment that he truly cares so much for me. It was all in his eyes. His face showed no signs of his guardian mask but showed so much love. I don't know what I could have done to deserve this god in front of me. He was everything you can ask for in a man. And everything you could want. As he was leaning in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the door then at him. "Should I get it?" he asked. Oh his accent. His voice was clouded with desire. Which made his accent that much more noticeable. It also made him sexier than ever. You could hear the heart monitor go wild. His face changed as his head snapped towards the monitor then back at me. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked. I just blushed. God that's embarrassing. I wonder if this was how Bella from twilight felt. And for those who are asking it was Lissa who made me read the book! **(haha this is actually true XD except it was my cousin who forced me ha-ha and I do like twilight. XD anyway keep reading lolz)

"**Yea I'm fine." My voice didn't do justice. It was filled with embarrassment and lust. Damn these hormones! Ugh! He raised an eyebrow. Ugh I hate that only he can do that but not me! **

"**I'm fine really! Go answer the door." He didn't look convinced but he just shook it off and went to answer the door. **

"**Guardian Hathaway?" His voice was unsure. My head snapped over to the door.**

"**Mom?" there stood was my mom. The one person I didn't think would visit me. She looked horrible. As in she looked like she hasn't slept at all. "Mom, are you alright?" she nodded.**

"**Can I talk to you Rose?" she gave a pleading look at Dimitri. "Alone?" Dimitri looked then at me. Asking me if this is what I wanted. I was unsure. Did I want to talk with my mom? Was she going to apologize? I looked in his eyes silently asking if I should let her. As if knowing what I was asking he nodded a little as if answering me. I took a deep breath and turned towards my mother. "Alright. Dimitri you can go and freshen up if you want. Eat do anything you want this may take a while." He nodded and came to my side. "I'll be back soon." Then he placed a small kiss on my lips then left. I sighed.**

"**So how are you Rose?" I saw worry on her face. I might as well not ruin this.**

"**I'm good. Dimitri said that the baby was in critical condition but they managed to save him/her." I said to her honestly. She smiled a bit.**

"**That's good. When are you finding out if it's a boy or girl?" I was getting a bit freaked out. Since when does she care?**

"**Umm well… I'm about three and a half weeks along. So in probably fifteen weeks." She had a thoughtful look in her eye. That reminded me of my dream.**

"**Mom?" she looked at me. "Umm I don't know why I'm asking this but do you know a guy named Ibrahim?" she stiffened and looked at me with a shocked face.**

"**Wh-where did you hear that name?" you can tell she was uncomfortable with this subject for some reason. **

"**I know this may sound really weird but have we ever gone to a lake when I was like two or something with a man named Ibrahim?" she didn't say anything at all. **

**Then a song came on really quietly in another room. piano music slowly come on in the back room. "Mom? Why won't you answer me?" **

_**The buttons on my phone are worth thin**_

_**I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.**_

"**Rose how- why are you asking me that?" her voice shaking a bit.**

_**But I've broken all my promise to you**_

_**I've broken all my promises to you**_

"**Because I had this really weird dream of us, as a family. I just wanted to know if it was real." I said in a sad voice.**

_**Why do you do to me?**_

_**Why do you do this so easily?**_

"**Rose I-" she took a deep breath as if to control herself.**

_**You make it hard to smile because**_

_**You make it hard to breathe**_

"**Yes I know him Rose." She said in a pained voice.**

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

_**Me**_

**I was shocked. So was my dream real? Was Ibrahim my father? Did that dream actually happen?**

_**A frozen glance, a single tear,**_

_**It's harder than I ever feared**_

"**Is he my father?" I whispered. A single tear running down my cheek.**

_**And you were left feeling so alone.**_

_**Because these days aren't easy**_

"**Yes rose…. I wish things could have been…. different..." Her voice trailed off.**

_**Like they have been once before**_

_**These days aren't easy anymore**_

**I just sat there thinking of my dream or memory I had of him. They looked so in love. What happened? I looked at my mother. She was facing the wall. You can tell she was in pain by remembering him.**

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

_**Why do you do this so easily?**_

**Her eyes sparkled with longing as she thinking of him. "Mom?"**

_**You make hard to smile because**_

_**You make it hard to breathe**_

"**Yes rose?" you could hear the sadness and longing in her voice.**

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

"**Why did you guys leave me?" I said as another tear left my eye.**

_**To me, to me, to me.**_

"**It was really complicated Rose. He had a dangerous job and….. I didn't want you getting in the middle of that."**

_**I should have known this wasn't real**_

_**And fought it off and fought to feel**_

"**I know I have made a lot of mistakes rose. I just want you to know we loved you so much and it hurt us so much to leave you."**

_**What matters most?**_

_**Everything that you feel while listening**_

"**We didn't want to give you up…. Yes that dream of yours did happen. It was the last time we have all been so…. happy."**

_**To every word that I sing**_

_**I promise you I will bring you home**_

"**I'm so sorry rose." Then she did something that shocked me. She hugged me. She had tears of her own and crushed me to her chest. I began to sob.**

_**I will bring you home.**_

"**I promise you that I won't fail you again." She said while running her fingers through my hair soothing me. "You're my little angel, my baby girl…."**

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

_**Why do you do this so easily?**_

"**Mommy," I called her for the first time in sixteen years.**

_**You make it hard to smile because**_

_**You make it hard to breathe**_

"**I forgive you" I whispered. Then she hugged me even tighter. I wrapped my arms around her. **

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

"**Thank you Rose." She whispered.**

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

_**Why do you do this so easily?**_

_**You make it hard to smile because**_

_**You make it hard to breathe**_

_**Why do you do this to me?**_

_**To me, to me, to me….**_

**A/N Well folks there you have it ;D chapter 16 done and complete lmao. So yeah my eyes are like hurting from looking at the screen so long. It's like 2:04 am and I'm so sleepy so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put my heart into this. Plz review! **

**P.S I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!**

**P.S.S this song is called "why" by secondhand serenade**

**P.S.S.S good night: D**

**P.S.S.S.S my eyes hurt! -_- ….zzzZZZ (night night)**


	22. Chapter 17

A/N HEY guys! : D thank you to those who reviewed! : DDD you guys really made my day! My eyes are so much better now so I'm in a really good mood and in a writing mood and I got a few ideas for the next couple of chapters! So here's chapter 17! Enjoy and please review! I know my healing eyes will love reading them! ;D

Chapter 17: a visitor

_To me, to me, to me….._

"**Mom?" she pulled back and looked at me. "What is dad like?" her curious face turned to thoughtful.**

"**His name is Ibrahim Mazur. He is not royal, but he is known throughout the moroi world. He works with lots of things, both legal and….illegal. Which was why we thought it'd be safer for you not to know him…. He is a gentleman when he wants to be but don't get on his bad side. You have his personality, you know. You remind me so much of him. You have his hair and attitude. Mixed with mine from when I was younger we knew we'd have our hands full. From the very beginning we knew you were a fighter. You'd give me lots of bruises on my stomach you know." She chuckled and ran her hand through my hair. **

"**But thank god you didn't leave me with stretch marks." Then she laughed a little. Then shook her head and sighed.**

"**We stayed together until you were three years old. After that vacation we took to the lake, which reminds me. How did you know?" she looked and me questionably.**

"**While I was unconscious I had this really weird dream. I was I don't know about two years old? I saw-"**

"**You were two, about to turn three." She said. I nodded taking in that detail.**

"**I saw everything from my little self's eyes. I was walking along the side of the lake looking at the fishes. Then I saw my reflection. I started to freak out, that's when you called out to me saying, 'Rose be careful sweetie!' I turned and saw you with a guy. I started walking to you guys and in my mind it was like 'walking to my parents' since it was a dream or memory I had no control what I was doing. My mind was connected to my toddler self so i keep thinking 'is this man my father?' or whatever.**

**Then as I reached you guys I lifted my arms opened and said 'dada'." My mom smiled at me. "what?" I asked.**

"**You were really cute saying that…rose I know you have many question about him so….how about I talk to him and ask him to come and visit?" I was shocked. Would she really do that for me? even though it hurts her to even think about him?**

"**A-are you sure mom?" she nodded. "It's the least I can do. Besides I think he may want to finally meet me….but I don't know how he'll take the umm….pregnancy." she said looking a bit uncertain.**

"**Don't worry I'm sure he'll…understand" I said laughing, though my laugh was not my best. It was with nervousness. That shot something through me. Oh shit.**

"**Mom?" she heard the difference in my voice. "What is it rose? Are you alright? Do i-" I cut her off by saying, "does the doc know?" she looked confused. Then after a couple of seconds understanding went through her.  
"Yes rose she does." Fear ran through my body. "But don't worry baby girl. Guar-DImitri explained everything to her. She won't tell headmistress k-" Then the door opened.**

"**Don't tell me what?" said Kirova- wait! "K- HEADMISTRESS KIROVA!" My mom and I shouted. She stood at the door with a glare and a smirk on her face. I mentally gulped.**

_**A/N I know I haven't updated in sooooo long and that this is a very very very short chapter! AND im so so so so Sorry! Im trying to think of how to put all these ideas in order and I just haven't had the time…if im lucky the next chapter will be up tonight if u want a short chapter or tomorrow for an okay chapter :D**_

_**Thanks for all of your support and reviews guys. Keep it up and ill have the confidence to finish this story hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter **_


	23. Chapter 18

_A/N Hey guys! Was up! XD well here is chapter 18! And I just noticed that im almost to 100 reviews! So can u help me live my dream ;D and make that happen? XD *I don't own VA* ENJOY!_

**Chapter 18 (sneaky Kirova 'Smh'")**

**I can't believe it! Oh god this isn't good! My mom got out of motherly trance and got up and bowed. I don't know why but I think it's to please her. "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you this sooner and that my daughter did this very inappropriate behavior but she has my blessing and….." my mom kept going on and on. While she kept going on and on i saw Kirova expression. Her face was smooth with a hint of a smirk on her lips and humor in her eyes. Then she snapped. She laughed uncontrollably at my mother. My mom stopped talking and had a look of confusion on her face. She tried to raise her eyebrows but just like me she couldn't. by this point Kirova had tears running down her eyes.**

"**wooohh there Guardian Hathaway. It's okay. Guardian Belikov came and talked to me in my office a few moments ago. I give you my blessing as well Miss Hathaway. And I know that the queen is against it as well as you're a… pregnancy. Ill support you in any way I can and help find a way to finish your studies so you can become a guardian. Though I don't like what you and guardian Belikov have been doing I have seen a great amount of maturity from you over the past months. Guardian Belikov has done a great job in training you physically and mentally. You treat him with a great amount of respect as does he you. Both of you are good for each other because you bring out what both of you needed. With you it was respect and discipline. With him it was socialness. He was very strict and kept to himself. Around you he freely become himself and has become not so…distance from everyone anymore. I have also met his mother and she too noticed a change in him. A great one. That is why im allowing this. This is no normal relationship. This is a real thing and im not going to separate you from the only one who completes you. if both of you were separated then both of you will be in a great amount of pain." I thought of what she just said. It was all true. If I ever lost him I know I won't be able to survive. He is my gravity that keeps me here. And my oxygen that keeps me going. Just like I am his. I took a look at my mom and she was smiling. "thank you so much" she said. Kirova nodded and looked at me again.**

" **better be careful that this doesn't get out before graduation because I know things will get really rough around here for you if it does."**

"**I know and I will. Thank you so much Headmistress Kirova! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she gave me a smile and said " your welcome miss Hathaway now I must get back to my office I have work to do." With that she left and closed the door behind her.**

"**I wonder what guardian Belikov said to make her agree to this…" my mom said. Then there was another knock on the door. "Rose? Can I come in?"**

"**Sure Lissa come on in!" lissa opened the door and came in with christen right behind her. "Hey fireboy! How are you feeling?" He shook his head at my nickname for him and said "Im doing swell rosie posie! I mean I feel like I haven't just gotten my neck snapped by that asshole." He said annoyed. Jezz Adrian must have had a lot of darkness in him. Lissa grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down. I just noticed that his eyes were darker blue then they usually are but soon enough Lissa calmed his down and his eyes were their normal blue again. "I'm sorry rose." He said while he put his head down. "It's no problem sparky ive had to deal with the same exact this remember? Or still am." Then I laughed. Then something bothered me. "guys have you seen Dimitri? He's been gone a really long time."**

"**don't worry Rose I saw him going to his family's room to probably talk to them. Im sure he is al-" then the door burst open and came running in Karolina. "ROSE! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP DIMITRI! HE'S BEEN TAKEN AWAY BY GUARDIANS!" My heart froze. Everything around me stop and waited for my reaction. Lissa having been healing all day wasn't helping my control and I lost it. "WHAT!" I screamed.**

**A/N hey guys im really sorry that I don't update regularly but im trying. School started and with volleyball season too. So I meant be only able to update on the weekends now but ill try really hard. Again im soo sorry for the last update!**


	24. chapter 19

A/N okay first off. Im soo sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long ass time, but I assure you I haven't left behind this story! Its been… a year now? Maybe but I'm updating now so here is chapter 19 (its short but at least it's something ;) )

Chapter 19: the argument

"_It's no problem sparky I've had to deal with the same exact thing remember? Or still am." Then I laughed. Then something bothered me. "Guys have you seen Dimitri? He's been gone a really long time."_

"_Don't worry Rose I saw him going to his family's room to probably talk to them. I'm sure he is al-" then the door burst open and came running in Karolina. "ROSE! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP DIMITRI! HE'S BEEN TAKEN AWAY BY GUARDIANS!" My heart froze. Everything around me stops and waited for my reaction. Lissa having been healing all day wasn't helping my control and I lost it. "WHAT!" I screamed._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HIS BEEN TAKEN AWAY?!"I yelled at her. I made the mistake of trying to get out of the bed and almost falling flat on my face. I repeat _almost_. My mom caught me just before that could happen. I guess spending a long time in bed can make the world spin when you try to get up.

"Rose I swear I tried to help him but there were too many of them! And Dimitri was still injured so he couldn't fight back! I got knocked out for trying to help him and by the time I woke up he was gone! Please, I'm so scared! What happened to my baby brother?! Why did he get taken away?!" Karolina then broke down. By the time she finished I was repeating my attempts to stand and after getting the look from my mom she helped me up.

"Lissa, I need you to heal me." she looked at me like I was crazy. _Rose you can't go!_ _You just got out of surgery!_

"Lis that's why I need you to heal me! I need to go after them!" I started walking towards her.

"ROSE I CANT! I won't! I will not let you get hurt again! You can't do this! Your baby almost _DIED_ rose! You need to recover! I won't lose both of you!"

"And I won't lose DIMITRI! Listen lissa I need you to heal and I need you to do it now! We are wasting enough time as it is! As for my baby I won't make the same mistake twice. Those jerks caught me of guard that's it!"

"_NO! I won't do it rose! I won't lose you!"_ That's it I've had it. I snap. I grabbed lissa by her shirt and put her in front of my face.

"Listen Lissa. Dimitri was taken because of me! I won't lose him! I almost lost him once and I swore that wasn't going to happen again! Now get your head out of your ass and heal me!" I yelled at her.

"Rose put Lissa down right now!" sparky yelled. He made his way on me. I let go of lissa and now faced my new target.

"Stay out of this! If you come any closer I swear I won't hesitate to hurt you Christian." I said. _Rose please don't do this, Calm down please! _My head snapped back to her.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare ask me to calm the hell down! Now I'm going to tell you this only once _HEAL ME!" _I started walking to her again. My mom knew I wasn't myself so she grabbed me from behind and started pulling me back to the bed.

"Rosemarie please calm down this isn't good for you _or_ your child. Please I'll help you just calm down!" I was thrashing around trying to get loose.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT DIMITRI NEEDS ME! LET ME GO!" I screamed. _Rose please! Relax and calm down! You're putting too much strain on the baby! _"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MOM PLEASE! I NEED TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE!"

"Rose sweetheart I know you want you save dimka but please you have to calm down. You're no help to him if you're hurting yourself worse." Olena said coming in the room. The moment I saw her face I just collapsed in my mom's arms. I felt saw the tears dropping on the floor before I realized I was crying. Then it turned into hardcore heartbreaking sobs. I was trembling. "shhh you're okay Roza. Everything is going to be okay." Olena wrapped her arms around me and pulled me from my mother. She took me to the bed and laid down with me. "It's okay…" then she started humming the lullaby dimitri used to hum to me back when we were in the cabin. The last thing I felt before I blacked out was Olena hand creasing my hair. Dimitri I will save you… then everything went black.


End file.
